What is a Shadow Without the Sun?
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Sequel to "Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness". Naruto finds himself a captive to the Akatsuki and pregnant, under Itachi's watchful gaze. He's alone and defeated after his friends abandoned him. How will he cope without Shikamaru there to help him? ShikaNaru and GaaraNeji; Dark Themes: Depression, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Suns and Warm Weasels

**Okay, I know it's been like a day since I posted the end to the first volume, but I got so many reviews I couldn't help myself so, it's back by popular demand! The Sequel to "Only a Shadow can Reach into the Darkness" has finally arrived!**

 *****Check out the other story I am writing too! It's called "When One Betrays" lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun

Chapter 1: Cold Suns and Warm Weasels

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Tsunade bellowed at the frightened shinobi.

"Naruto said he would come with me and then everything went black. It's possible Itachi might have taken him, but there didn't appear to be much of a struggle. I doubt Naruto put up a fight after everything that happened last night. He probably felt like we betrayed him and left," Jiraiya answered.

Everyone held their heads low in shame, knowing that they were to blame for Naruto's seeming passiveness.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she burst into the room, "It's Shikamaru, the seal has broken! We can heal him!"

"I'll head over in a minute; I need to finish up with them first. Now, Naruto is a comrade, a friend, and quite frankly, family to everyone here. I was overruled by the council about what should be done with him, but none of that matters anymore. We have only a few days before the nine-tails will be extracted. Find him, now!" Tsunade shouted as they were dismissed.

The Konoha members split up into their usual teams, Iruka and Jiraiya joining team Kakashi.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 2 Days~**_

"Hinata! Any sign of him?" Kiba yelled to his teammate.

The Hyuga heiress had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "N-no! I c-c-can't see hi-m, you?"

"I can't find his scent anywhere, these bastards covered up their trail well."

Shino called the other teams over his headset, seeing if anyone else had any luck with the search, but no one had. Their friend was nowhere to be found, and the three days limit they had for extracting the Bijuu from Naruto was rapidly approaching.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 1 Month~**_

Naruto was sparing with Itachi again. His skills had continued to thrive under his new sensei, the man was a genius after all. But today, the blonde was missing open targets and moving sluggishly, his normal stamina fully depleted.

" **Kit, you have to tell him soon. We are rapidly approaching the time when it will become dangerous."**

" _I know that Kurama, but I have no guarantee of what will happen when I do. This is the guy that killed his entire clan."_

" **That won't matter in about another month. You won't be able to hide it. The Akatsuki are drawn to power and will, therefore, be more accepting than Danzo; that man would put an end to it 'to protect the Leaf' in an instant. Plus, the Uchiha bastard has been good to you, more so than any of the other members."**

The blonde stopped his weak assault and sat down on the cool rock. The rain misted over his heated skin as he finished his argument with the Fox. He waited for the older man to come and sit beside him.

Kyuubi was right, for someone that had thoroughly ruined his life, the guy wasn't that bad to be around when you weren't his immediate enemy. They drank from their water containers and started eating on the lunches they had packed; the elder noticing the sheer amount of food his new partner was inhaling.

Naruto felt those black eyes on him, knowing he just had to get it over with. "Itachi, I'm pregnant."

The stoic Uchiha actually choked slightly on his rice ball. When he regained his composure he responded, "it's unwise to lie to me Naruto-kun. You will have to accompany me to retrieve the eight-tails if you wish to stay in good standing with us."

Naruto scowled at Itachi, his grief hardened eyes narrowing in anger. "You really think that I would lie about something like this? I'd let you use your chakra to look if I didn't think you'd try to get rid of it you clan-killer!" he spat out.

Itachi had watched Naruto for many years now and had really gotten to know him over the last month. The idiot was many things, but not a liar. "I presume the baby is Shikamaru's and is about a month old since you aren't showing yet?"

The blonde calmed down when the missing-nin stopped questioning his truthfulness. He even let a smile brighten his face when he thought of carrying his lover's child, the first time since he had left the village. As much as he had tried to be cold and ruthless like the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto simply didn't have it in him. His hate had already begun to dissipate.

"I will tell Pein-sama that you cannot fight and that your training has been postponed until after your delivery" Itachi stated calmly.

Naruto was surprised, he had figured they would try to make him abort the child so that their plans could move forward.

Sensing the boy's confusion, Itachi continued, "I promised to take care of you for joining the Akatsuki. The baby is an extension of you and will thus be under my protection as well. No harm will come to you or your child so long as I am alive."

That confused him even more. There was no way this was the same man that destroyed his blissful life. But the elder said nothing more, he was far too busy trying to think himself.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 3 Months~**_

Many things had changed in the months following Naruto's abduction, and sadness still lingered over the village.

Shikamaru was crying into his pillow again. Tsunade had been able to treat him, and his fear of Naruto had largely subsided. It had been a month since he was finally discharged from the hospital, but he was still struggling to cope with what had happened.

He hated himself for how he had screamed at Naruto and blamed him for his suffering. Even though everyone told him he was under a genjutsu and couldn't have stopped himself, the only thing he could think about was telling his love that he never wanted to see him again, and how now, he never would. By the time the seal had come off and he had woken up, the three days it would have taken to extract Kyuubi had long past.

Naruto was dead, and if he had just been strong enough to keep himself from being captured his lover would still be with him. The Hidden Leaf had lost its vibrancy when the blonde was taken, and everyone, even the villagers realized the loss.

Sasuke had broken down when he learned that Naruto had willingly gone to his death, and ran off again to Orochimaru so that he could kill his brother. He didn't realize that his friend was still alive and that the Mangekyo Sharingan would have activated if he wasn't. Itachi had never told him he didn't have to be the cause of his closest person's death.

No one went after Sasuke this time though, not even Sakura. They placed more blame on him considering he had actually tried to kill Naruto the last time he saw him. But even that couldn't quell the guilt that consumed them.

Gaara had also come to his senses when word reached the Sand. He realized that him turning his back on his friend had been Itachi's plan to take the jinchuriki without a fight, and it had worked. He had come to visit Shikamaru many times in the three months since Naruto's disappearance, bonding with him over the mutual loss of their precious ones, though he still hadn't been able to bring himself to pull the plug on Neji.

Shikamaru squeezed his hands until they bled, trying to will himself to forget, but to no avail. His choked sobs were muffled by his pillow, but his parents could hear them all the same, wishing they could bring their son peace.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room, gazing out the large window. It wasn't underground like most of the hide-out; Itachi had insisted that he have a room with natural light and fresh air since it was better for the baby.

He rubbed his stomach, feeling a slight bump where he used to have solid muscle. Kyuubi had explained that Naruto's pregnancy would last for nine months like any other, but that it would become excruciating near the end. His whole reproductive system needed to be altered, and even then, there was only so much the Fox could do.

" **How are you feeling today Kit? Any better?"**

" _I'm still having morning sickness."_

" **That's not what I meant. Are you thinking of him again?"**

Naruto closed his eyes in sadness, remembering how Shikamaru had screamed when he saw him, the fear and hatred consuming his damaged mind. _"Itachi undid the seal and I'm sure Baa-chan has healed him already."_

" **But you still miss him."**

" _Of course I do, but even if he is better, not even granny can fix everything, he's probably still terrified of me. He wouldn't want to be near me, much less play husband. Plus, everyone turned their backs on me when I needed them most, I'm better off here alone."_

Although he didn't want to, the Fox couldn't help but mostly agree with the blonde. His hatred for humans had only increased when he saw how they treated someone as kind-hearted and innocent as his host. Naruto had too much love in his heart for this world and its people, even now after everything that had happened the idiot couldn't maintain his hatred. **"You aren't alone though Kit, you have me here, soon you'll have your baby and…"**

" _What is it Kurama, it sounded like you had something else to say."_

" **Well I know you hate him right now, but Itachi has been good to us, and made sure you have everything you could possibly need as a 'mother'. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to-"**

" _You want me to sleep with the guy that joined an organization hell-bent on killing me, mind-fucked my lover, and managed to turn every single person I know against me?"_

" **No! I'm not an idiot, baka, there's no way I'd 'let' you fall for that bastard…But as the pregnancy progresses it will require an increasing amount of energy to maintain, and using chakra in combat will hurt the child. Should you find yourself in a vulnerable position, it would be best to have a FRIEND to rely on."**

The blonde went to sit on his bed as he mulled over the possibility of becoming friends with his nemesis. He still hated him for everything that had happened, but he had been the closest thing to 'kind' he could be. The baby was the most important thing in the world to Naruto now. He didn't care if the last shreds of his pride were destroyed, as long as his child was safe.

" _Alright Kurama"_ he replied in defeat, _"you're right, if we three are going to survive I'm going to need someone's help. Pein barely agreed to let me be on 'maternity leave' and Itachi is the most powerful shinobi I know."_

Naruto left his subconscious and moved to get something to eat. He was hungry all the time now, eating everything in sight; it took way more energy than anticipated to have the child.

He walked down the hallway and descended the stairs, following the corridors to the dimly lit kitchen. He was relieved to find the area empty, but he kept his head down as he made his way to the pantry, searching it for treats.

The blonde inwardly groaned when he felt a familiar presence coming towards him. He refused to look back as he heard movement.

"Eat this Naruto-kun" came the cool voice of the elder Uchiha.

Giving in, he turned slightly to see what Itachi was offering him, his mouth watering at the sight. The table nearest him had plates of assorted fruits and vegetables, rice and fresh fish.

Somehow, the elder boy always knew when Naruto was hungry and would prepare him meals. Sometimes he and Kurama would even be amused when the missing-nin would show up at his door at odd hours in the morning, looking tired and frazzled.

The blonde grudgingly accepted everything that the older man had offered him thus far for the sake of his baby but never acknowledged his efforts. He really didn't think he should since it was the pricks own fault he was there.

" **Come on Kit… do it for the baby…"** Kurama cooed in his mind.

"Thank you, Itachi" he mumbled under his breath as he moved to sit down.

The Uchiha was somewhat surprised by the sudden gratefulness of his captive, but it never showed on his stoic face.

Naruto looked back up to see the Uchiha sitting next to him at the table, eating his own food.

" **Kit, make conversation."**

The blonde inwardly rolled his eyes but agreed. "So, who's the bigger asshole, you or your little brother?"

Kyuubi face-palmed in his cage. No matter how depressed his host became, he always managed to show defiance.

Itachi slowly chewed his dumplings, staring at Naruto. Amusement colored his handsome face, "I suppose that would depend on what your view of reality is" he answered.

The blonde groaned loudly at his typical Uchiha response. _"There I talked to him. Are you happy now?"_

* * *

 **~Time Skip: One Week~**

Itachi knocked on Naruto's door softly, waiting for permission to enter. After it was granted, he made his way over to the pregnant boy.

He stood before the blonde, who was sitting on the side of his bed. "I am going into the nearby village today; can I bring you anything?" he asked.

Naruto peered up at him, letting Itachi see through his eyes that his heart was still damaged from the pain he endured months ago. "Can I come with you? Please? I promise I won't run."

"Why should I believe that Naruto-kun?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go" he replied, dropping his sorrow filled eyes to the ground.

Itachi started to leave but stopped in the doorway. He looked back at the sad shinobi and felt his nearly frozen heart ache. "Come on Naruto."

He wasn't expecting the smile that spread across the blonde's face, but he was secretly glad to see it.

* * *

The two missing-nin walked through the market, their straw hates shielding them from the still ever-present rain.

Naruto stopped suddenly and pulled the Uchiha into an ally, peering around the corner slightly. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I think I recognize the chakra of someone in the crowd" he whispered back.

The older ninja couldn't help but smirk at the young boy's paranoia, though he wasn't sure why he didn't try to get their attention. The constant stream of venom the boy had when he first arrived had steadily dropped to the point that his old self would occasionally peek through.

The teens eyes darted back up to the taller mans, "If it's someone from Konoha and they see me they could try to come and get me; the council would have my baby killed for sure" he started, pausing to check the area again. "Or Pein-sama will think that keeping it is too big of a risk. I can't lose the only thing I have left. P-please protect me Itachi" he pleaded, his pride obviously gone. The Uchiha nodded slightly, and moved out of the ally, searching for whatever had caused such fear to well up in the blonde.

After a few moments, he came back. "I don't sense any threat, let us continue."

They finished their shopping, but Naruto stayed close to Itachi now, almost hiding behind the older boy.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi entered the hideout, both soaking wet from the rain. Naruto undid the black cloak and hung it up. His temporary happiness of leaving the hideout had been squashed by the hope and fear of seeing one of his ex-comrades, leaving him angry and tired.

The Uchiha stopped to look at the small protruding belly. It had become visible under the wet cloth that stuck to the blonde's slender frame. Naruto saw the stare and covered his stomach protectively, backing away from him.

"I mean you and your child no harm Naruto-kun. I was merely observing how your pregnancy was coming along" he stated blandly.

"Why are you acting like you care" the blonde blurted out.

Itachi gazed at him intently for a few several minutes, the silence clinging to them like their rain-soaked clothes. "You should go and take a warm shower; it will not be good if you catch a cold in your condition."

Naruto watched in disbelief as the criminal walked away from him. He didn't know if he could trust someone that had killed their entire clan and practically ruined his life, but something bothered him about the way Itachi acted. It was like he was too separate people, one cold and cruel, the other warm and caring. The blonde wondered which one was real.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh snap! Chapter 1 is finished! I hope you all are as excited for this story as I am! Oh, and as always, your opinions matter to me!**

 **Please, Review/Follow/Favorite!**

 *****Check out my other story if you're interested! 😊**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sick and The Lost

**Double update in honor of the new story! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning: LEMON AHEAD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun

Chapter 2: The Sick and The Lost

 **~Time-Skip: Five Months Since Disappearance~**

"Damn you Deidra! I told you to stay the hell away from me!" Naruto shouted at the older blonde, pointing his finger accusingly.

"Screw you hm! You're just mad because you're pregnant!" Deidra yelled.

"No, I'm mad because you said I looked fat!" he screamed back.

"Yeah, and those mood swings of yours makes you too sensitive hm!"

Itachi watched as sparks flew between the two. Naruto had never fully forgiven Deidra for hurting his friends, and with the hormones raging through him, he was even more prone to violent outbursts. The angry teen huffed and dropped into the seat next to the Uchiha and Konan, still grumbling about how he wasn't fat.

Naruto laid his head on the female's shoulder, out of everyone there he minded her the least, though Itachi and Pein were growing on him. Konan had explained to him what had happened to her and her friends Nagato and Yahiko a while back, and though Naruto didn't agree with the master plan, he appreciated that she and Pein (aka Nagato) weren't killing just to kill like the majority of their group.

She smiled gently at Naruto before scowling at the other blonde. "Apologize, Deidra" she demanded, her paper jutsu starting to reveal itself on her pale face.

"Fine hm! I'm sorry you're so moody you unartistic brat!" he spewed before skulking out of the room.

Naruto sulked a bit more before he glanced over to the still silent Uchiha. _"He looks tired again, and I can smell his blood. That stuff he drinks, I think it's medicine."_

" **Maybe he has a cold."**

" _No, that's not it. He's been looking worse since we got here, I think he might be sick; really sick."_

" **You might be right. It doesn't appear that anyone else notices; he hides it very well."**

Itachi could feel the blonde's eyes on him, searching for something. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised himself to sit up straight, "I told you to drop the 'kun' already. I want to go outside for a while."

The Uchiha raised his delicate eyebrow slightly, looking at Konan for her agreement. "Very well, let's go."

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of their hideout with Itachi, enjoying the rare moment of sunshine on his face. He glanced over to his meditating babysitter, unconsciously feeling his growing stomach.

The anger that had pushed him to the point of abandoning Konoha had almost completely been replaced by sadness now. Naruto was special, he wouldn't allow himself to be part of the hate filled cycle that had hurt him so deeply. Most importantly, he refused to give birth to a child and be so consumed with rage that it damaged him or her as well.

"Why did you give me a choice to come and join the Akatsuki? You might have been able to overpower me and extract Kurama months ago" he finally asked.

The elder boy opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. "You are more valuable alive."

Naruto buried his head in his knees, and let the sadness he felt color his voice, "at least you think so…" He wasn't expecting anything else to come from the raven, he had always given short answers.

"Why did you choose to abandon Konoha? I thought it was your dream to be the Hokage" Itachi asked.

The blonde was slightly surprised that Itachi had talked to him without being asked a question, or to assist him in some way with the baby. He bit his lip, "I was angry at them for treating me like a vicious animal. I wanted them to suffer."

"And now?" Itachi pushed.

"Well, I'm still upset that it happened, but I've heard from Zetsu how much they looked for me. I guess they still have at least one team out every day to try and find my body to bring it home. I even have a spot in the cemetery. Plus, I thought I was ready to live for hatred like you and Sasuke do but it was such a terrible feeling… I'd rather suffer from depression then feed off of something as dark as hate."

Naruto watched some of the tension leave his face as he went back to meditation. The Uchiha seemed to be pleased with his answer. He decided to let the older man be at that point, he laughed to himself that it probably had strained him to keep up a conversation that long. _"Still, it was nice that I got to talk to someone other than Kurama. He's so busy now with the alterations I don't want to bother him and I'm lonely."_

* * *

A blush covered Naruto's cheeks as he reached over, searching for his lover. His tired eyes opened to reveal an empty bed. Despair washed over him again, and he felt lost.

 *****Dream*****

Shikamaru looked down, smiling at the blonde boy whose head rested in his lap. They sat together under the stars in the Nara forest, a soft wind blowing through the surrounding trees.

Naruto opened his clear blue eyes and met light brown ones. He reached his hand up to touch the soft cheek before he sat up. Their lips met, and the blonde moaned softly when he felt fingers run through his golden hair.

Shikamaru deepened the kiss, gently pushing his lover onto the tender grass. He paused momentarily to remove his shirt before leaning back down, his tongue gently sliding over a tan collar bone.

The brunette trailed farther down the toned body, dipping his tongue into Naruto's sensitive belly button, growing harder from the soft mewls coming from the blonde; the sounds intoxicated him.

Tracing the outline of the now visible seal, he undid the blonde's pants, freeing the pulsating member.

Naruto let out a nervous squeak, "Shikamaru, what if someone sees us? This is your families forest."

"So, what if they do?" the brunette countered, "they'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm yours now."

The blonde felt his face flush in embarrassment and happiness, gasping when his lover blew cool air on his hot organ. He closed his eyes in pleasure when the Nara engulfed him whole, his cock being sucked down the eager passage.

Shikamaru bobbed his head repeatedly, slowly rubbing the sensitive head against his slick cheeks, clamping around the length when it penetrated his throat.

"Ooooh, ah, Sh-Shika…"

He reached up to lightly rake his nails across the blonde's torso, feeling the warm body shudder beneath his touch. Naruto was panting hard now, his breath hitching more frequently. With a final hard suck, he felt the gooey liquid shoot into his mouth, finding it tasted pleasant.

Shikamaru swallowed his lover's cum, licking his lips to get every drop. He crawled his body back up towards trembling lips, kissing them softly.

Warm hands reached between them, but he stopped them. Naruto looked up at him with still hazy eyes. The brunette smiled warmly, answering the unasked question, "tonight is all about your pleasure my love. Rest now, you're safe here."

Naruto nodded sleepily, but his eyes still held worry.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Shikamaru soothed, holding him close.

 *****End Dream*****

"You said you'd be here when I woke up" he whispered sadly, pain being renewed in his blue depths. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he rolled out of the covers.

" _Are you up Kurama?"_

" **Of course I am, it's not like I can sleep with you moaning all night!"**

Naruto smiled despite the heaviness he felt, he always thought it was funny knowing the Fox had to put up with his wet dreams.

" _Teach me the hand signs again?"_

* * *

Tsunade gazed out the large windows of her office, staring at the rock sculpture of her grandfather. Her hand was outstretched some, the heirloom neckless she had bestowed on first her brother, then Don, and finally, Naruto weighing heavily in her palm.

It had been found during the search months ago, and she could still feel the overwhelming ache of guilt in her heart. _"I should never have given this to him. It won't accept anyone else, his death is my fault, just like theirs."_

A knock echoed from her door and she closed her eyes, wishing for once that it was her adopted brother knocking it open complaining about not going on higher ranking missions. "Come in" she finally answered.

"You requested us milady," Asuma asked as he, Lee, Ino, and Choji entered.

"I have a mission for you, it's only a C rank, but it is of the utmost importance" Tsunade answered, turning to face the four ninjas. "Next month will the half month anniversary of… of Naruto's death. Shikamaru hasn't been on active duty since he was tortured by Itachi and I don't want this to be the end of his promising career."

Asuma looked down slightly, knowing how damaged his favorite student was.

"A young Lord needs to be escorted through the Land of Air. Your duty is basic protection from bandits and such, it should be relatively simple. I'm assigning Shikamaru to this mission for you to watch how he behaves in combat, and report back to me. You three are closest to him, and Lee, you have determination like Naruto. I'm hoping that your combined efforts will bring him out of his depression."

Choji and Lee side glanced over to the younger blonde kunoichi, seeing her stare guiltily at her feet. She and Sakura had been somewhat alienated ever since they outwardly agreed to lock up Naruto, and they weren't sure it would be a great idea to put her and Shikamaru in a group together. He had refused to speak to either of the women since he got wind of their involvement.

Asuma stepped forward to take the scroll from the Hokage, he could feel the tension in the air and felt bad for everyone assigned. It couldn't be helped, orders were orders and he secretly hoped Tsunade's meddling would actually work.

* * *

Asuma walked to the Nara compound to find his pupil after agreeing to meet with his team the following morning to leave. He knocked on the door, being greeted by Shikaku.

"How is he?" Asuma asked.

Shikaku stepped outside for them to talk. "He is doing about the same, stays in his room sulking most days. I can't even get him to the porch for a game of shogi anymore."

Asuma took a long puff of what was left of his cigarette, thinking as the elder Nara pulled out his new ashtray. His son's sensei stopped by often now and he figured it would make him feel more at ease knowing he could smoke there.

"Thanks," he said, blowing out the smoke. "Unfortunately, this isn't another social call. Shikamaru has been assigned to a mission with me and his old team, nothing strenuous, but there may be combat. You're his father so I trust you'll answer me truthfully. Do you think he's ready to be back on active duty?"

The scarred man looked up at the sky thoughtfully. In truth, he didn't know; relations with the InoShikaCho formation were strained now that their children were on bad terms, and it didn't appear to be resolving itself anytime soon. "I honestly couldn't tell you Asuma. Shikamaru and I never really talked as father and son, we played shogi as a way of solving issues he was having and that isn't working anymore either. But he can't be a shut-in forever; I'll leave his wellbeing in your hands for the time being."

Shikaku opened the door and called up to his son, explaining he had a visitor. The teen walked down the stairs slowly, looking bored and irritated.

"What is it Asuma-sensei?" he asked lazily.

"You've been assigned to a mission set to leave in the morning. It's a long term mission that will take about two months in total," he answered.

Shikamaru looked even more irritated than he had before and turned to walk back up the stairs. "Yeah, whatever."

The two older men looked at each other. As the young brunette would say, this was going to be a drag.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Remember to please Review/Favorite/Follow!**

 **Please let me know if the story is moving too slow for your liking! I can speed it up, slow it down, throw in more violence or smut! Whatever the readers want, I am your humble servant!**


	3. Chapter 3: If Fate Exists

**I've gotten a couple questions about this so I want to explain myself! Please, hear me out!**

 **I know the pregnancy came as a shocker to a lot of people, and I initially had it in chapter 19 of the first story, but then I thought that if you all didn't want a sequel it was waaaay too much of a cliffhanger.**

 **Plus, it's needed for where I'm taking this story… I apologize for making a classic writers mistake of not giving a good enough lead up!**

 **But please! Enjoy the next chapter! You all are my favorites!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 3: If Fate Exists

 **~Time-Skip: 6 Months Since Disappearance~**

"Why is this mission taking so long?" Choji whined, he had run out of snacks and the next stop was almost two days away.

"Because we have to walk an entire caravan across a whole nation, and the Lord wants to stop and visit every single town we go by" Shikamaru answered. He was annoyed as well, being around Ino for this long was wearing his patience thin, the blonde girl had repeatedly tried to make up with him but he refused to forgive her.

He looked over at Lee who was explaining youth to a clearly uninterested Asuma. _"If sensei doesn't shut him up soon, I'm going to strangle him with my jutsu."_ He had nothing against Lee personally; he knew the taijutsu master had been vocal about trusting in Naruto to stay in the village and keep it safe rather than being banished, but he reminded him too much of the blonde.

Even if Naruto had been louder than he naturally was to hide his depression, the boy's determination and true personality wasn't much off from how he behaved when he was faking. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked forward, seeing the kunoichi walking alongside one of the carts, her previously proud head hanging lower than it used to.

Asuma watched Shikamaru examine his teammates. The past month had done nothing to change his attitude. He remained focused on the mission and performed well when thieves had occasionally shown up, but his demeanor was cold, bordering on hateful. He remembered the same transformation taking hold of Kakashi after he had lost Obito and Rin. It had been years before Naruto had come along and redeemed the silver-haired man, and now, he was gone too.

"Do you not agree, Asuma-sensei?" Lee finally finished. The older man looked over to the intense face that was waiting intently for his answer. He nodded nervously, not sure what he had been asked.

"I knew it!" Lee shouted triumphantly. "Guy-Sensei's youth will eventually trump Kakashi's natural talent! It is just as I thought!"

Asuma looked flustered, realizing what he had just agreed with. He knew Kakashi would find it funny, seeing as he and Guy's 'rivalry' was largely one-sided despite how strong the cringeworthy man was.

* * *

"Are you all packed?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" the blonde answered. They were leaving their hideout in the Land of Water to move to the Land of Wind. It wouldn't be long before they went after Gaara. Naruto wasn't particularly worried about his old friend, the Kazekage wasn't weak after all.

"Tell me if you get tired on the way and we will stop to rest. The others can go on ahead without us for the time being" the Uchiha stated as they left the compound. Naruto's belly had grown considerably over the last month and was starting to be visible even under the large signature Akatsuki robe.

Naruto had grown increasingly bored over the past month since Kurama was so busy and he couldn't leave the hideout in his condition. He'd done his best to speak with the Uchiha and make conversation as a normal person would. Even if the guy was a complete and utter prick that had destroyed his happiness in a matter of days, Naruto couldn't help but slowly give in to his need to heal people.

They walked in silence for a while before Itachi's curiosity got the better of him; the blonde's love of talking was starting to rub off on him. "Has Kurama told you what you will be having yet?"

Naruto shook his head smiling. "No, I asked him to keep it a secret for now; I want to be surprised."

Itachi smiled as well. As time had passed, he and the blonde became better acquainted. The latter becoming more trusting and content with the Uchiha's assistance.

"What do you want it to be?" Naruto asked suddenly. The brunette wasn't able to hide the shock that covered his face.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well, you've put in a lot of effort taking care me during this ordeal, so I figured you must be at least a little invested in the baby" he answered shyly.

Itachi stopped walking, causing the blonde to worry he had offended him. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought-"

Naruto froze when he saw tomoes spinning in the blood red eyes. He was quickly surrounded by ravens and began to panic. The frightened boy opened his mouth to scream and one of the birds flew towards the open cavern, forcing itself down his throat.

He choked a bit and fell to his knees as the red world faded away. Naruto flinched when he saw Itachi approach him, instinctively shielding his stomach.

"I apologize Naruto, I meant you no harm," he said coolly.

The blonde felt a sudden surge of anger course through his veins. "Then what the hell was that for?" he growled.

"It isn't important right now, and I hope it never will be" he answered, helping the struggling boy to his feet.

" _Kurama, what did he do to me, is the baby alright?"_

" **Everything is fine Kit, it appears he shared some of his power with you, and something else that I'm not sure of."**

" _His power, why would he do that?"_

" **I think there is more to this Uchiha bastard than we are aware of. We should leave whatever it is alone until he is ready to tell us, or until 'it becomes important' as he said."**

Naruto looked up at the slightly taller man. He wasn't sure what to think, but the Uchiha's eyes were no longer red, and he hadn't hurt him so he huffed and kept walking, glancing back occasionally in thought.

 ** _*** Itachi's POV***_**

You have no way of knowing this Naruto, but the time will soon come when I succumb to my illness or Sasuke and will no longer be able to watch over you. I didn't realize that my Ototo considered you to be his most precious person when I pushed him so hard, and now that I have, I see how foolish I was.

Soon, you will learn he has betrayed the Leaf and finally made it to Orochimaru, despite my efforts to keep him from that path. With his mind now being poisoned by both the snake and myself, it is possible he will attempt to kill you before he comes for me.

If I had trusted in other people and love as you do, then I would not have made the mistakes that led to these problems. When all this comes to an end, I hope you won't have lost the faith that has given you strength, and that you can bring peace to this accursed world.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

The duo had finally arrived in the Land of Wind, being careful to avoid going near Sunagakure. Naruto had eventually calmed down from being caught in Itachi's genjutsu again, and his spirits were higher.

The blonde's forgiveness was largely due to Itachi promising to stop at a spa on the way. Walking around with his large belly had not only worn out the teen but caused his ankles to swell, much to Itachi's hidden amusement.

Naruto relaxed on the soft bed, enjoying the break from trekking cross country. "Ow!" he hissed.

Itachi looked up, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

The blonde got a strange look on his face before it was replaced by decisiveness. He rolled off the bed and walked over to the older man, grabbing his wrist. Naruto pulled the open hand to his stomach and held it still.

The Uchiha felt the small thud of the baby's foot against his palm. A moment passed before his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He hadn't felt an infant kick since he was young when his mother let him feel her stomach.

He remembered how excited he was to know his little brother would be arriving soon; the love that he held for someone he hadn't even met yet. The years he had spent as a missing-nin had turned his once warm heart cold, but this blonde idiot and his baby were slowly thawing it again.

Naruto smiled warmly as he watched Itachi's reaction. "You know, under that hard exterior, all you Uchiha are secretly softies" he beamed. _"I wonder what could have driven him to kill his entire clan and be so cruel to Sasuke. He was cold at first; it seemed like he wasn't even capable of being human. But the more I get to know him, the more it seems like that's all an act, especially when I talk to him about my little one."_

Itachi fully smiled now, _"thank you, Naruto."_

* * *

 _ **~ Time Skip: 1 Week~**_

Itachi and Naruto had stayed in the town longer than they had expected. The revisions to the blonde's insides had become increasingly painful, and Kurama had explained that it would be best not to move until the aches subsided.

They were leaving now, casually maneuvering through the streets when Naruto's ears pricked up. He looked over at Itachi to see if he was being paranoid again, but the expression on the older man's face said he wasn't.

"This is such a drag. There's absolutely no reason for us to be in this damn city."

"Shikamaru…" Naruto whispered, taking a few steps forward.

Itachi stood beside him, waiting to see what the blonde boy would do. He watched the boy bite his lip and stare at the familiar figure in the crowd.

" _What should I do Kurama? If Shikamaru is here, he must be with other Leaf ninjas on a mission. That means he is okay! But…"_ he stopped and glanced at his belly, feeling the swollen extension.

" **It's probably not what you want to hear, but don't confront him yet. You're not well enough to handle a fight and if we are correct about Itachi, he probably isn't either. Retreat for now until we know that they-"**

"N-N-Naruto?" he heard through his internal debate.

He looked up to see five of his old comrades, their eyes frozen on his trembling form. Naruto looked back to Itachi, who was still standing behind him patiently. His fierce black orbs were clearly waiting for his decision.

The blonde looked again to the Leaf shinobi. They hadn't moved yet, their faces set in shock. He dared to make contact with brunette's eyes before watching them trail down to his hands, remembering they were still holding his pregnant stomach.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped when he saw the clear protrusion. _"I-is… Is he p-pregnant?"_

Fear welled up within Naruto, he whipped his head back around to Itachi and shook it, signaling he wanted to leave, and fast. The Uchiha nodded and swiftly picked up his partner, jumping towards the edge of the Village.

"Hey! Wait!" Shikamaru screamed, taking off after the duo.

"Ino, you stay behind and guard the caravan, we'll be back!" Asuma commanded, taking Lee and Choji with him on the chase.

They followed the missing-nin to the edge of the city, already starting to breathe heavily at the quick pace. Shikamaru was hot on their tail, leaving the other Leaf members behind. "They're taking off into the desert! Quickly, before we lose them!" Lee shouted, quickening his steps once again.

'Poof'

The forms they were so desperately chasing vanished in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru's eyes went wide with tears, his head shaking slowly, _"No please, not shadow clones!"_

* * *

The real missing nins had run in a different direction, knowing that even ninja of their caliber wouldn't be able to detect the switch without a sensory type among them. They hid in the rocks of the canyon around them, being careful to check the surroundings as they continued.

Naruto could hear Itachi panting lightly, though he was sure if the man had been anyone else he would be heaving up a lung by now. "Put me down Itachi, we should be safe now."

The Uchiha obliged, gently setting the younger boy down before resting himself. He was surprised how collected Naruto looked, he had yet to share a tear.

Before he could stop it, a cough racked his body, blood dribbling for the corner of his mouth. Itachi glanced over to his partner, slightly confused that he didn't see any surprise on his tan face.

"You're sick. I guess you have been for a while now, right?" the blonde asked, his face solemn. The black-haired boy agreed quietly.

"Your heightened senses helped you figure that out?"

"Yeah, Kurama and I could smell the blood, and the medicine you always slip into your tea. How long do you have anyway?" Naruto questioned.

The Uchiha looked up at the burning blue sky, "It won't be too much longer now." He had long come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to last much longer.

He heard sniffling coming from the small teen across from him. Naruto stood up and walked over, dropping himself onto the hard rock. He let his face fall into the older man's strong shoulder. The shock of seeing his lover and being chased had worn off, leaving him full of sorrow.

Itachi had become the closest thing he had to a friend in the Akatsuki since he had helped him through his pregnancy. The thought of him dying and leaving him more alone than he already was becoming too much for his delicate state to handle. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and let the tears fall.

" _Is he weeping for Shikamaru and his friends, or for me?"_ Regardless of what the answer to his unasked question was, he draped his pale arm around the sobbing blonde. _"If fate exists, why did it have to force all its wrath on him?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, I know what you all are thinking… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO CRUEL ITACHI!?**

 **Don't worry, I get it! But I felt like the same thing happened in the actual Naruto series where all at once I was like, wait… Itachi is actually a real MVP? So, I did the same thing here… Please don't hate me!**

 **Thanks for reading! Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth of a Captive

**I humbly present you with chapter 4! Sorry, the smut has gone down… Haven't been able to figure out a decent place to put it lol… BUT it will return in full force eventually!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun

Chapter 4: The Truth of a Captive

"What did you just say?" Tsunade growled menacingly through her gritted teeth. If this was a desperate attempt to have more people search for a ghost she wouldn't have it.

"It's true Tsunade-sama, all five of us saw him clear as day with Itachi Uchiha" Asuma confirmed. "I can't be sure, because he is a guy and all, but he definitely looked pregnant as well." Just saying it made the Jonin feel silly, but it was the truth.

Shikamaru was desperately trying to keep himself under control, he needed to go after his lover immediately and bring him home. Asuma, Lee, and Choji had literally tied him up and dragged him back to the Hidden Leaf.

Tsunade's face lit up with shock before turning hard again. There were many problems that could come of Naruto actually being pregnant. For starters, men don't have the necessary equipment for childbirth. Then there was the issue of taking him back from the Akatsuki; if his child were in danger he'd be likely to not come with them. She'd never been a mother, but she knew how far they would go to protect their babies. But even worse was the thought that she would voice next. "Do you think the baby was Itachi's?" she asked.

Shikamaru paused his fidgeting, he hadn't thought about that. Questions swirled through his mind; until that point, he had only considered the child to be his, but the size of Naruto's stomach, in addition to the timeline for him being gone would also accommodate a different father.

Asuma rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't know to be honest. The kid was terrified when he saw us and looked back at the Uchiha for help. It's possible that Itachi has changed Naruto's view of us like he did Shikamaru and forced Naruto to…." He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

The shadow user felt his stomach lurch at is sensei's words, he ran to the trashcan near the Hokage's desk and wretched until he was completely empty.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called to the woman beside her.

"On it milady!" she replied, quickly going to help the teen.

The Hokage's face had still yet to soften. She closed her eyes and leaned onto her elbows, folding her hands together as she thought. The room waited silently for her orders watching a single tear make its way out of a pinched eyelid.

"Go and summon every available ninja to the grand hall. We will not let him slip through our fingers twice!"

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 6 Months Since Disappearance~**_

Itachi was carrying the blonde bridal style to the hideout after he nearly collapsed from all the walking. The rocky building was just barely in eyeshot now, and he was relieved they would be able to let their guard down temporarily.

Despite that, he felt apprehension as well. The Leaf shinobi had definitely seen Naruto and were sure to come looking for him in full force. With the boy being over halfway through an extremely difficult and painful pregnancy, an all-out battle could lead to a devastating outcome. _"Still though, it's been days and Naruto has barely spoken. Seeing Shikamaru really shook him up. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to come barging in after him."_

He felt the blonde stir in his arms.

"I'm feeling better Itachi; I can walk the rest of the way."

The Uchiha gently dropped his legs to the ground and made sure he was steady before letting go. Then he saw a sight he wasn't expecting, Naruto was smiling at the sky.

"You know, I got really down when I ran into Shikamaru, but over the past few days, I remembered something."

"And what is that Naruto?"

"I never give up. That's my nindo, my ninja way. I don't care how tough you Akatsuki are, I'm going to beat you all and get him to fall in love with me all over again! Believe it!"

Itachi stared at the boys back as he started walking away, utterly shocked at the boy's resilience. "Have you forgotten that you are pregnant Naruto-kun? It would be unwise for you to lash out right now."

He stopped walking.

" _Kurama, do you think I'm ready to use it?"_

" **I don't know Kit. You've got the hand signs I've been teaching you down, but it could go either way. Are you sure now is the best time?"**

" _Now might be the only time. Get your chakra ready to protect my womb okay? This is going to take a lot of energy that I don't exactly have."_

Kurama nodded and waited for the blonde to make his move.

Naruto turned and had a determined look on his face, "then I guess I'm just going to need someone to help me." Faster than Itachi could read without his Sharingan, the blonde formed a series of hand signs and lurched towards him, a white light emanating from his outstretched arm.

The older raven felt searing pain course through him as his veins lit up beneath his pale skin, and then relief. The stabbing ache that forever consumed his chest was gone; he could breathe normally now, and his energy returned.

Naruto watched the sickly ash color of his partner's skin fade back to a healthy glow, smirking at the shock in the older boy's eyes.

"W-what did you do?" he gasped.

"Ha! It's a rare pleasure to see the Uchiha mask fall. I'm pretty proud of myself!" Naruto replied, his voice smug. "Anyway, Kyuubi has been teaching me a jutsu he remembered the Sage of Six Paths using, it won't save someone who is dead since I don't have his power, but I can heal just about anything else. You're welcome."

Itachi had yet to return to his usual stoicism, staring wide-eyed at his hands, noting the improved tint. He looked up at the self-satisfied teen before him with questioning eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"I was going to use that on Neji. But you're right Itachi, I'm in no condition to go off halfcocked, but you weren't either and to be honest I've had enough of this fate bullshit Pein keeps yammering about. It's high time someone teaches them a lesson and until I'm strong enough to do it you're going to protect me and my baby. You owe me for saving your life and getting me into this mess in the first place."

The Uchiha walked up to the blonde and poked him in the forehead, confusing the younger boy. "No," he responded.

The blonde's mind started racing, his psyche being overwhelmed by the jutsu. When it finally stopped, he became dizzy and fell forward into the Uchiha's waiting arms.

Naruto awoke hours later on his new bed, his head still pounding from the assault earlier. He was pissed at the world for anything and everything at the moment, but especially at the Uchiha. There was a lot he and Kurama needed to speak about if he was ever going to be free.

* * *

 ** _~Time-Skip: Two Weeks Later~_**

Gaara sat next to his comatose lover and held his hand as usual, but today was different. He was going to finally take Neji off life support. The boy's body had deteriorated due to it being immobile, his once strong muscles withering from lack of use. Gaara took his other hand and placed it on the boy's stomach, grimacing when he felt it sink into the hollow area.

Despite the feeding tube, the Hyuga's stomach had shrunk without solid food. Although he didn't want to, he had done his best to accept it was time to let his lover go in peace. As his shaking hand reached out to undo the power, Temari burst into the room.

"Gaara! It's an urgent message from the Leaf! Naruto Uzumaki is alive!" She screamed.

His hand immediately pulled away from the wire as he rushed to read the small scroll. "He's being held as a prisoner by the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"Yes, it appears so. The Lady Hokage has summoned us at once."

"Get Kankuro, we are leaving in thirty minutes. I'll follow you soon" he stated.

She nodded and left him alone, knowing what he was about to do.

"Neji, I just received word that Naruto is still alive, but he needs my help, and I need you to give me strength right now. Please, I know you are suffering, but hold on a little while longer" Gaara whispered to the boy, kissing him gently on the forehead.

* * *

Konan watched the pregnant boy scarf down the food before him, grimacing as she wondered if she would ever want children after witnessing such a sight. Pein sat beside her, fascinated that someone could possibly consume so much in such a short time.

"You know, if you two weren't trying to end the world, you wouldn't be so bad" Naruto mumbled between bites.

"We are only trying to end the world that has caused everyone so much suffering, including you" Pein answered.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard your spiel before, but it's all the same. You all have managed to greatly increase the suffering of people, including and especially me" the blonde retorted.

"It will all be worth it in the end" Konan urged.

"You are probably the least convincing person here Konan. You follow Nagato just because your broken from losing Yahiko. I doubt you really care who lives or dies" Naruto growled, his eyes taking on a red hue.

The two older shinobi were shocked that such harsh words had come from the usually loving blonde and weren't sure how to respond.

He continued, his eyes returning to their normal piercing blue. "What Kurama was 'trying' to get across is that powerful shinobi like you could have changed the world if you hadn't let yourselves be swayed by loss."

"We know about your little stunt with the noose Naruto. You have no room to lecture us" Pein replied firmly.

"Actually, I have plenty. I was consumed by my pain, you're right. But rather than force my agony on other people, I chose to implode. It didn't help anything though. Having a connection with another person did. Shikamaru reached into the darkness and pulled me out."

"And now you've lost him too" Konan stated pointedly.

"No, I haven't. Even if I never see him again I know he's here in my heart, and I should consider myself lucky for having a piece of him growing inside me too."

The two ninjas went silent. Itachi's plan was supposed to break the boy down, so he could be rebuilt to serve their goal. But the kid was refusing to let that happen; he still had hope for the future they had given up long ago.

"No one has ever defeated Pein in battle. Not once. If you stand in our way you and your child will die and Kurama will be ours anyway. Do not fight destiny, do not fight a God" Konan finally answered.

Naruto grinned as he finished off his tenth plate. "Don't underestimate Konoha's number one most surprising ninja!" he retorted.

Itachi walked up holding a fresh hot plate of food for the blonde who greedily took it and kept eating. He could feel his superior's eyes on him, knowing what Naruto had said when he was cooking.

He relaxed some when they looked away, it wasn't technically his fault the kid had such resilience. He just hoped it held out against the storm that was coming, and that he wasn't wrong about the boy.

"Still so naïve; perhaps I was wrong about your knowledge of the cruelty of this accursed world. You will come to understand the truth soon" Pein remarked, returning his gaze to the blonde.

"That's exactly why I'm eventually going to win. I know about the hatred in people but, I still believe that love is stronger. That's my truth" Naruto declared.

The room went silent in thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What are we thinking here? Massive war or peaceful resolution? I haven't decided yet… maybe I'll just see where it takes me.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review/Favorite/Follow, you know how greedy I am for that attention!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rage and Redemption

**Sorry! This chapter somehow got replaced with a chapter from the first story? I don't know! Anyway, it's fixed now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow without the Sun

Chapter 5: Rage and Redemption

Sasuke glared at the dark ceiling above him as he waited for the Sannin to return from doing God knows what to a new test subject. He had seen a vast improvement in his skills since running off with the snake user, but he honestly wasn't sure if that was because he was a better sensei than Kakashi, or if he simply had more motivation knowing his brother had killed the last person he cared about.

Sitting up, he made the decision he couldn't wait any longer to go after Itachi, he had to do it right now before his new sensei had a chance to take his body. Though he hadn't had as much time as he had wanted with his new training, it was the best time to strike at the man. The body Possession Jutsu would be wearing off soon, and he'd be at his weakest.

The young Uchiha walked the halls of the dimly lit hideout, searching for his target. His red eyes flaring when he found his chakra emanating from behind a partially open door. Though it had only been six months since his departure, the determination and ruthlessness he exhibited had been worth years. He was ready.

Pushing on the wood slightly, he entered the snake's bedroom, watching him cough up blood. "Hehehe," Orochimaru chuckled deeply, "so you've come to kill me, eh Sasuke? You should really wait, not only am I strong even now, but I have some information you might find valuable."

"I've learned all I care to from you" came the cold reply. The Uchiha pulled his katana slowly from its sheath, reading for battle.

"Is that so? Even if concerns that precious friend of yours? The Nine-Tails brat?"

Sasuke froze at the words, as much as he was ready to skewer the perverted man before him, his pulse had quickened at the thought of the blonde. He tried to push it from his mind, "Naruto is dead. I've moved on from that weakling."

"Oh, come now Sasuke, we both know that boy was anything but weak. Still, if it doesn't concern you that he is still alive then continue with your pathetic attempt to kill me" the snake hummed, licking his lips with his enormous tongue.

The Raven felt like he had just been stabbed with his own blade, flickering his eyes to see if that was the case. "No, that's impossible. Naruto wouldn't have been a willing captive; there wouldn't have been any reason for them to keep him so long." But still he had never outright caught Orochimaru lying to him, and the man would still be a handful in his sickly state.

"Oh really, and why would the Akatsuki keep that idiot alive? They only care about obtaining the Nine-Tails. Naruto is just collateral damage to them." Sasuke asked, still not sure if he should believe him.

Orochimaru chuckled more darkly this time, the sound making Sasuke's skin crawl beneath his clothes. "It would seem you are interested. Tell you what, I'll take the body of a different host for now and help you track them down. I'd love nothing more than to pay back your brother for cutting off my arm so long ago."

"I don't need your help" Sasuke growled, raising his sword again.

"You want to know what information I have don't you?" the snake cooed.

Sasuke paused for a moment. He would be able to find out what the snake man knew eventually, but it would be dangerous and take time. If Naruto was alive he might not stay that way much longer, and the way he had laughed made his stomach sink in dread.

The debate raged on in his mind, _"If I kill him now then I can go after Itachi with no strings attached and be done with my vengeance. I shouldn't care about what happens to that idiot; it was his fault for letting himself be captured. No, that's not true, you turned him away when he had been at his lowest point since 'that' night. But, if I've overestimated my power and fail, then my revenge stops here. Then again, if I don't kill Orochimaru, he could come after my body before I've achieved my goals and whatever he says he knows about Naruto could be false, or simply irrelevant."_

The snake watched all the 'ifs' run across his pupil's face in amusement, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to risk losing the information on Naruto and potentially his ability to avenge his clan. Just in case, he decided to be sure and push the Uchiha even further. "My subordinates have brought back data suggesting that your brother tortured and raped the poor boy to get him to be obedient. The documents even said the assault resulted in pregnancy from Kurama's ability to carry children. Apparently, Naruto seemed so frightened of the Leaf ninja that saw him he practically clung to Itachi and begged to leave…."

Rage distorted the teens usually flawless face, his hair bristling with murderous intent as his tomoes spun faster than they ever had before. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS?" he shouted.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, now he was sure Sasuke was his. "Don't worry pet. The news reached here only a day ago."

* * *

 ** _~Time-Skip: 8 Months Since Disappearance~_**

Naruto laid on his side groaning into the many pillows surrounding him. He subconsciously told himself that once he and Shikamaru were on good terms, he would cut out his nuts so this would never happen again. Ever.

The pain sizzled in his abdomen as Kurama attempted to make the final changes to his once fully male body. That alone was enough to keep him practically bedridden, but the constant flow of chakra must have been upsetting the fetus because the brat was kicking his 'mother' nonstop now.

 _"Kurama, please tell me this is almost over with. I don't think I can take it for much longer."_

 **"Will you stop complaining and let me work. This is delicate stuff I'm dealing with here!"**

Naruto's form appeared in front of the large gates of the Foxes cage, lying on a bed he had visualized.

 _"I don't like being pregnant."_

 **"Yeah well tough, I don't like you being pregnant either. You were never this whiny before."**

The blonde smiled before quickly grimacing in pain. After several moments passed he opened his blue eyes and stared up at the tailed beast. _"Why do you think he did it?"_

 **"The Uchiha?"**

 _"It's been over a month since Itachi released that information seal he put on me and my mind is still blown that he was not only ordered to kill his clan but that he actually went through with it. It's no wonder he acts like such a heartless prick all the time."_

 **"You really threw a loop into that plan he had for letting Sasuke get revenge. It warms my heart to see an Uchiha squirm."**

" _Hey! He's been protecting the village all this time, having to do terrible stuff to prove his metal in the Akatsuki and meanwhile everyone has done nothing but hate him so be nice!"_

 **"Ku Ku Ku… Asking me to be nice to a descendant of Madara. You have nerve boy."**

Naruto rolled over on his back, feeling the weight of his stomach pressing against his spine. _"I guess I should have known how weird it was he never tried to take me by force. There were plenty of times he probably could have. It's strange knowing he wanted to make sure I was strong enough to fight him off when he couldn't stall Pein any longer."_

Kurama sighed, even he had to admit that despite his near eternal hate for Uchiha and their visual prowess, there were some who deserved praise. It probably hadn't been easy for the young man to show them his memories like that.

The one that disturbed them the most was one of his more recent encounters with Danzo. Ever since he had been manipulated by the cockroach of a man, he had kept close tabs, ensuring that Sasuke remained unharmed.

Kurama recalled the disgust he felt at the recollection. Itachi was spying on Danzo about a week before Naruto had attempted suicide. He was able to uncover a plot to stage a coup against Tsunade and use his influence as the new Hokage to have the blonde locked away for good. By the time Itachi had found Naruto, the kid had hung himself and was barely alive.

The Fox shivered at what Itachi had spoken to his partner: 'Kisame if our jinchuriki lives, I think I know an easier way to bring him to the Akatsuki.'

What the Uchiha had meant behind his dark words was that he knew Shikamaru and Naruto would eventually fall for each other and instead of knocking him out and bringing him to his death, he would manipulate the blonde to come willingly so he could look after him until someone hopefully put a stop to the Akatsuki.

Of course, he wasn't aware the blonde would leave for a two-year trip and veer away from the plan he was so blissfully unaware of. It had halted Danzo's plot for the time being though. He couldn't risk Naruto being on the run when he took over. But as soon as the teen returned Itachi had to make his move, even though he didn't want to hurt the boy; he believed he was doing what was best.

 **"The Uchiha bastard is smart, especially for a human. He and Shikamaru would probably have been good friends had things been different."**

 _"Yeah, haha, that's probably true. Not many people can keep up with minds like theirs. Maybe they can forgive each other enough to be in the same room though. If we all live through this I want Konoha to accept him back as the hero he is."_

 **"You're incorrigible Naruto; you just can't seem to stop being a good person, can you? But you need to let me focus now kit! If Itachi is right and the Leaf and Sand are on their way we will need this to be finished. The stress of everyone fighting could be enough to set you off into labor before your body is ready."**

 _"Ok, grandpa."_

Naruto heard the loud growl as he returned to the outside world, laughing at the new nickname he had picked for his friend. "If they come for me before I have the kid things will get ugly. I'll be totally useless and my friends could get hurt. I hope Itachi has a plan."

* * *

Zetsu emerged from the ground near the grouped Akatsuki members, ready to relay the information he had gathered. "There is an elite group of Leaf and Sand shinobi gathering near Sunagakure, and the youngest Uchiha is heading from the Village Hidden in the Sound with Orochimaru. They will be ready to strike within a few weeks if they are able to find the hideout that is.

"We are too close to our goal to engage in a battle with them, but they do have the one tails. It would serve our purpose to capture him so we can extract Shukaku. If he falls, the rest will be easily within our grasp. We will stay underground until their guard has been lowered and then we will attack." Pein stated.

Itachi hadn't let a single glimpse of emotion touch his pale face, even after he was safely in his room. The potential for the shinobi to find the hideout was real, and if they somehow managed to, Naruto would go into early labor. He also had to consider what would happen if things died down and they captured Gaara. The murder of the blonde's friend, one that he would be forced to participate in, would create the same result.

But then he also had to consider his brother now. If the younger Uchiha managed to find them, he would be obligated to fight him and his entire life plan from the moment he slaughtered his clan was to die by Sasuke's hand. If he didn't, Sasuke could start to walk an even darker path, but if he did lose, then Naruto and his baby were as good as dead.

Itachi laid back on his dark sheets, contemplating his miserable choices. "What would happen to Konoha with either outcome?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyed; that hadn't helped at all. If Naruto died, he doubted there would be anyone left to unite the nations against the Akatsuki, or anyone strong enough to win. Konoha would be leveled from the lost war. Though if Naruto lived, and he had to defeat Sasuke, the hatred he had meant for himself may turn to the Leaf and with the blonde still incapacitated from pregnancy the village would be destroyed anyway.

Time was the defining variable. As long as Naruto managed to make it to the end of his pregnancy, and could hide the baby somewhere, everything could still work out. "But in my experience, things never go as smoothly as I wish them to."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bum bum bum! I hope you all are excited for the next chapter!**

 **Please, Favorite/Review/Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Irrelevant

**Welcome lovely readers! Hope you are excited to keep on keeping on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun

Chapter 6: Irrelevant

 _ **~Time-Skip: 8.5 Months since Disappearance~**_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto screamed as he sat up in his bed. He felt another huge wave of pain wash over him, emanating from his swollen stomach. Something broke inside him followed by warm liquid rushing between his legs.

" **Kit get up now and go get the Uchiha! The babies are coming!"**

" _What the fuck! I still have at least another two weeks before I am due! You said you'd be working on the birthing canal and everything until the last minute!"_

" **They aren't waiting! You have to get help now or you could lose them!"**

Naruto's eyes widened _"Wait, babies? Them? There's a THEM? As in more than one?"_

" **KIT I SAID NOW!"**

The blonde rolled over and started waddling out to the hallway, his abdomen clenching in strain. He pounded on the Uchiha's door, too breathless to call out.

As soon as the wood started to move he slammed his fist into it, forcing it open. The panic in his eyes was enough to get the point across to the groggy man. He pulled Naruto into his room and activated his Sharingan, pooling chakra in his hand to get a better look at what was happening.

"He… said…. n-not... ready…" Naruto panted out between his agony-filled gasps.

Itachi knew what that meant. The blonde wouldn't be able to have birth the 'natural way' but judging from the blood that could now be seen staining the back of the boy's boxers, a normal C-section may be difficult too.

The Uchiha thought as fast as he could, his brilliant mind running through every option. He saw a massive ripple run across the blonde's stomach, followed by the seal appearing and loosening. This is just what he needed, right now, Kurama accidentally leaving his host and potentially rampaging while Naruto was ripped from the inside by his baby's birth.

"Kurama, if you can hear me, come out and talk to me" Itachi demanded.

Naruto's eyes bled red, **"The kid is about to have twins. The birthing canal isn't ready, but his body is responding on its own, trying to force them out anyway."**

"How long?"

" **Eight hours tops before he dies from blood loss or my seal coming undone."**

"Can you use your chakra to slow it down?" Itachi asked, lifting the boy bridal style and running from his room.

" **I will do my best, where are you taking him?"**

Itachi didn't answer, he just kept his eyes forward, as he ran.

* * *

Konan felt the rush in chakra approaching her and rose from her bed, ready to kill whoever was coming for her. It wasn't until she heard a screech that she realized what must be happening.

She opened her door just as Itachi reached it, "Now?" she asked. He nodded his head as another shout clawed out of the blonde's throat.

"Go to the infirmary, I will meet you there" she responded.

Itachi nodded again. This was the best option for the moment. He had hoped he could take the blonde away from the hideout right as he was approaching his due date. That way he could get him and the newborn back to Konoha for protection before anything bad happened.

But there was no way for him to deliver the children now, someone had to oversee the seal, and another working on his C-section. Tsunade would have been the best choice, but she was too far away and they wouldn't get out of the hideout with how loudly the kid was screaming.

He had no idea what had caused the early labor, but now that it was happening, his carefully laid plans needed to be altered again, if the boy made it through the night that is.

* * *

Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the three newcomers to the group Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were sitting by their campsite. The young Uchiha had practically ordered the snake to let them come with them, even going out of their way to different hideouts.

"So, what's the plan Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"The plan is to track down Itachi Uchiha and kill him. How hard is that to understand, you idiot?" Karin mocked.

The Raven stood and walked away from the bickering group, thinking about what Orochimaru had told him again. _"I can't believe my brother defiled Naruto like that. And that idiot let him like a cheap whore!"_

Guilt had started to eat away at his already unstable mind ever since they had left the hideout. Although he did his best not to, Sasuke was starting to blame his friend for the situation; it was the easiest thing for him to do. He knew the blonde would never forgive him for all that had happened, and it fueled his rage even more.

" _I can't kill Naruto. That's exactly what Itachi would want me to do, but I'm stronger now than I've ever been. I'll be able to take him down without the Mangekyo."_ He thought to himself. At least that part of his plan was solid and even fairly sane, but his hatred was fueling much darker plans as well.

He thought about the news that Naruto was carrying what could be Itachi's child, but he was aware of the possibility that it was Shikamaru's as well. Jiraiya could have had multiple books written from the information he had been forced to listen to. Ino and Sakura had gone into full detail about what their two friends were doing in the bedroom.

But none of that really mattered to him now. Naruto would never admit if Itachi was the father to him, especially if he had been put under a genjutsu. He would just have to kill the child and be done with it. Sasuke wouldn't allow one of his elder brother's spawn to roam the world free.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they sat under the stormy sky. The Leaf and Sand shinobi were milling around, anxiously waiting for the fight that they were going to be engaging in soon. A new tip had come in about the Akatsuki hideout, and a root member named Sai had been sent to confirm it.

Tsunade had been hesitant to let one of Danzo's men accompany their ranks but knew the boy had a special talent and allowed it. Despite her feelings for the man, she needed all the help she could get at the moment.

She had Shikamaru sitting on a medical cot, giving him another check-up before they would be neck deep in enemy territory.

"I told you already, I'm fine!" he groaned.

"It's not your body that I'm worried about, it's your mind. Itachi is thorough and I can't have you losing it if you see Naruto again" she explained gently.

"I didn't freak out and attack him last time!" he retorted, slightly irritated that his sanity was being called into question.

"If I remember correctly, your team had to bind you and leave their mission early you were so out of control" she snapped.

"That's because I wanted to go after him right then! If I had, Naruto might have already been home and safe with me!" he cried, his frustration bringing tears to his eyes.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "That's what I'm talking about Shikamaru. You never rush into things without thinking, and you tried to go after an S-Class missing ninja by yourself. He could have killed you or if Naruto has been tortured to the point of submission he might have confronted you himself. If you can't keep yourself calm during this mission you put yourself, Naruto and everyone else in danger."

Shikamaru knew what the Hokage was telling him was true, but he didn't think he could let the blonde slip through his fingers again.

"What are you going to do if the baby is Itachi's?" Tsunade asked carefully.

The brunette paused his thinking momentarily. He hadn't been able to get that thought off his mind since it had been suggested months ago. "I... If Naruto wants to keep it then I'll raise it like my own and if he doesn't then I'll support him all the way. He's suffered enough, I couldn't ever push anything on him again."

"And if he doesn't want you anymore? If decides to stay with Itachi? Then what?" she pushed farther. As morbid and uncomfortable as the topic was, there was the potential for it to be real and they all needed to be ready for it.

"I don't know" the shadow user finally responded. He couldn't bring himself to think about losing Naruto like that.

Deep down, he didn't think Naruto would leave him, but his fears couldn't be pushed aside so easily. He just hoped when he finally found his lover they could be happy again someday.

* * *

Itachi had tortured a lot of people in his time in Anbu and as an Akatsuki member, but this had to be the most gruesome experience of his life. Naruto had been given a piece of metal to bite into when the pain washed over him, and his strong, sharp teeth had already dented it.

He kept his hands on either side of the seal, using his chakra to stabilize it while Konan cut into the sobbing boy. The birth was moving too quickly, and there hadn't been time for an epidural. The kunoichi couldn't give him any anesthesia either, knowing it could harm the baby. Pein had heard the commotion before they gave Naruto the metal and had come in. Before he could try to get away Konan had ordered him to help, telling him to hold the thrashing boy down.

"Naruto! You must hold still! If you move when I try to cut open your womb I could accidentally hit your child. Please, keep yourself calm for the baby!" Konan demanded.

The blonde could see the sweat forming on her temple and knew she was nervous. He willed his maternal instincts to come forward and gripped Pein's forearms with enough strength to crush a normal person's bones.

His body remained immobile, even as her blade moved to split him open, even when another useless contraction wracked his body. He wouldn't allow his children to be hurt. He spat out the rod in his mouth to speak, "there's more than one!"

As she opened his stomach, her heart sank some. The anatomy was nothing like what she had studied; it was both male and female. She would need to be especially careful not to cut either child.

* * *

After another few hours cutting, stopping to heal excessive damage and blood loss, and more cutting, Konan was able to pull the two forms from Naruto. "Itachi, Pein, can you start to heal Naruto while I check them over?"

They both nodded but the blonde tried to sit up and push past them. "Where are you taking them?" he cried desperately.

"Naruto look at me" Pein ordered, grabbing his chin. "We didn't just spend seven hours trying to keep both you and them alive to harm them now. Let Konan make sure they are alright. That birth was difficult and could have put them under too much stress."

The blonde stopped struggling but didn't relax. How could he when he wasn't holding onto his most precious people. The older men worked on putting his stomach back together while the purple haired woman did the routine tests. After what seemed like an eternity, she returned with the twins, each wrapped in a soft baby blanket.

"Itachi wasn't sure if you would be having a girl or a boy, so when we went to pick out some baby necessities we got both. It worked out perfectly since you have one of each!" Konan practically squealed as she walked over.

Naruto laid still until she handed him his children one after the other. He gazed down at them, breathless not from his still immense pain, but from how perfect they were. "I have a daughter and a son?" he whispered.

Konan nodded her head vigorously, tears of joy starting to brim in her eyes. Itachi and Pein stood behind her, Naruto would be fine now that the birth was over and they truly didn't know what to do with themselves.

They were supposed to be ruthless killers, not… not this cuddly baby shit that had them both feeling so out of place.

"Have you decided on names yet Naruto?" Itachi asked through his awkwardness.

"Andromeda and Shikadai" he replied, still trying to memorize every detail of their beautiful faces. "Do you want to see them?" Naruto asked hesitantly. His fear of someone hurting his babies was still present, but he knew Itachi had only been trying to protect his little brother, and Pein was just destroyed from what happened to Yahiko.

Both men looked at each other. They both figured the one standing beside them would be brave enough to go first. Konan grew impatient and grabbed both their hands, yanking them to her side.

They peered down at the groggy faces, an unfamiliar warmth filling them. Andromeda was a more feminine image of her 'mother', with elf-like ears. Shikadai, however, strongly resembled their father.

"Why does that one have pointed ears? And it looks like the other one might end up having some pretty sharp canines" Pein asked curiously.

He received a sharp jab to the ribs from Konan, "that's rude" she hissed at him.

Naruto would have chuckled if his diaphragm wasn't still barely together. He hadn't minded the question, but he found it quite humorous that a 'God' was just reprimanded for being impolite. "Kurama said that because they were constantly surrounded by his chakra they may have some kitsune-like qualities."

Pein gave Konan a look that read, 'see I wouldn't have known if I hadn't asked' but that just earned him another death glare.

Naruto hadn't stopped smiling since his babies were handed to him. The only thing that would have made the experience any better for him was his lover being by his side to coddle him and their children. But at that moment, all the feelings other than love left him; everything but the two bundles in his arms was irrelevant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, pretty sappy and not a whole lot of interesting things in this chapter, but whatever! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review**


	7. Chapter 7: When Morning Comes

**I hope you all are liking the chapters so far?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 7: When Morning Comes

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

Sai flew back to the small army on his ink bird; the hideout tip that they had received was not viable and they were back to square one. Wherever the Akatsuki were, they were being sure to stay hidden.

He landed before the two Kage and gave them the news. It was decided that they would continue to look for a couple more weeks before giving up; aside from the strong feelings everyone there had for the blonde if the Akatsuki were ever able to obtain the other eight Bijuu, their world was as good as over.

Choji did his best to comfort Shikamaru, who was utterly devastated that they still hadn't found any sign of his love. He kept thinking of all the possible horrors that Naruto was facing and that he couldn't do a damn thing to help. The brunette also considered how far the boy was in his pregnancy, and if the baby was alright, even if it wasn't his.

Though his best friend was doing all that he could to console him, he knew there was one other who would understand even better. Walking around almost aimlessly, he found his way to the Kazekage's building and headed for his personal chambers. The guards didn't even stop him anymore; the two had often sought solace in each other's company and the shadow user looked like hell at the moment.

He knocked on the door lightly, sniffing back his tears while he waited. After several minutes without an answer, he started to leave. Kankuro came up the hall opposite him and immediately knew what he was after. The puppet master sighed heavily, people weren't supposed to bother Gaara when he was with Neji, but the look on the boy's face said it was an emergency. "Hey, Shikamaru! Come with me; I'll take you to my brother."

The two walked the empty hallways towards the private infirmary, avoiding conversation. The redhead could sense the chakra coming and opened the door before they reached it, tilting his head for the shadow user to enter. He gave his older brother a sad smile before nodding for him to leave.

Shikamaru tried not to let his face show how shocked he was at seeing Neji; the boy hardly resembled the strong and capable shinobi he once knew.

"I was going to take him off life support, but we received word about Naruto just moments before my hand reached the wire. It is selfish of me, but I can't let him go until I know my friend is safe" Gaara commented, reading the brunette's eyes.

The two sat and talked for hours, remembering their favorite and worst memories with their respective lovers. They didn't need to talk about the fact that they were both lonely, and empty without them. Just knowing that the other was feeling the same loss was enough.

"Gaara, I want you to help me sneak out of Suna. I need to go after Naruto" Shikamaru started after they had paused in thought.

The redhead narrowed his eyes; he couldn't possibly give a mission to a Konoha shinobi that directly disobeyed their Hokage's orders. "You know what that would mean for Suna-Konoha relations don't you?"

The brunette shook his head, "I don't need your permission Gaara; I'm asking you to give me a path to get out of here and then pretend you didn't see."

The redhead paused; it wasn't like Shikamaru to be so reckless. He wondered if the boy's fragile mind had finally snapped from all the stress it was under. If he were caught by the Akatsuki after some miracle of finding them, then he'd have both Naruto and the brunette's captivity hanging over his head.

"Look, I know that this isn't my style at all. It's dumb, emotionally driven and will probably get me killed but that's how Naruto always did things. I can't wait around for some random root member to find 'my' lover. Please, no one will know you gave me the information" Shikamaru begged.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his shower slowly, his body still a wreck from the birth of his children. He gazed in the mirror at the still healing wound that split his abdomen in two, wondering if it would bother Shikamaru if the scar didn't go away.

After carefully pulling on baggy clothes, he opened to door and leaned against its frame when he saw his children. Itachi was bouncing softly, rocking one back to sleep after it had apparently woken up, the other was lying peacefully in its crib.

Had the elder Uchiha not been around, Naruto was sure he would have died of exhaustion. The missing ninja did everything except feed the two infants and still cooked for the blonde every day. He wondered if this was Itachi's way of atoning for the many sins he had committed trying to protect his village.

"I bet you were a great help to your mother with Sasuke. I have a feeling he was always a moody child," Naruto whispered, catching the man's attention.

He set the now sleeping infant down and the two left to eat their lunch, placing a strong barrier around the room. Itachi decided to answer Naruto's earlier comment. "Sasuke was always crying if someone else tried to hold him. Izumi once took him from me and he screamed at the top of his lungs until she gave him back."

Naruto frowned slightly, "who is Izumi?" he asked, immediately regretting it when he saw Itachi's solemn expression.

"She was the love of my life" the man answered as they entered the kitchen, "but she was an Uchiha and the first of my clan to die by my hand."

The blonde felt his heart break for the man. He had never thought that Itachi had enough time to have a relationship when he was still in Konoha, and being an S-Class criminal probably didn't make dating any easier. He couldn't imagine having to kill Shikamaru, but when he weighed it against the life of either of his children, it would be possible. He imagined that's how protective Itachi felt of his younger brother.

"I believe she understood why I did it. I trapped her in a powerful genjutsu and was able to 'live my life' with her through it. Izumi thanked me for giving her the life she had wanted and I thanked her for loving me before she died" Itachi continued. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to tell Naruto about his lover.

Naruto let a few tears escape his eyes, "I'm so sorry Itachi; my hope is that I can become the Hokage and keep history from repeating itself again. No one should have to suffer like that."

A sad smile crept onto the Uchiha's face; "I believe you will Naruto."

Neither noticed that one of Konan's paper birds hovered just outside the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"What should we do Pein?" the purple haired girl questioned.

"We put an end to it" he replied, his face unreadable.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Shikamaru had successfully made it away from the camp and was now slinking around what he believed to be the Akatsuki hideout. He sent a message back to Tsunade, knowing it wouldn't be received for a few days. Even if he died, he could flush out the criminals and give the Leaf and Sand a chance to catch them.

The brunette edged closer to the entrance, his heart beating loudly in his straining ears. A cold hand covered his mouth as a kunai threatened his throat. Frightened brown eyes darted up to see the familiar Sharingan peering back down at him. His body couldn't move he was so terrified. Memories of their last encounter flooded through his mind, causing tears to fall from his widened orbs and his body to shake violently.

"If you wish to see Naruto, you will keep quiet" the Uchiha whispered almost inaudibly. The Mangekyo activated and warped them through space, before spitting them back out in a bedroom. Shikamaru's eyes were tightly closed now, but he heard the sound of a baby cooing a few feet from him, and dared to open them.

Naruto felt the Uchiha's presence enter his room and abandoned his search for the baby powder, hoping he knew where it was. "Itachi, have you see-" his tongue and heart stopped when he saw his lover kneeling on the ground, terrified, the elder man's hand still firmly pressed on his shoulder to hold him still. The two locked eyes and stayed frozen, not believing they were each really there.

"I found him sneaking around just outside the compound; it appears he came alone" Itachi commented, releasing his hold on the boy, "the baby powder is in the left cabinet. Make sure you stay quiet tonight; I'll take him back to the edge of the allies' territory just before morning."

The Uchiha knew it was dangerous to sneak the boy in and then leave him with Naruto, but after their conversation about Izumi, he couldn't let go of how precious these moments were and was willing to take the chance.

Even after the two were left alone they didn't move. Their strained breathing was the only sound in the room until a small cry came from the crib. Shikamaru turned his head slightly, breaking their stalemate.

Naruto snapped out of his daze as well and quickly got between his children and lover, unsure if the boy meant them harm. The shadow user staggered to his feet and started stepping towards them. "If you try to hurt them I will kill you Shikamaru…" he growled lowly.

The shadow user cupped the blonde's face and pulled him into a searing kiss, letting all the love and suffering from the past nine months transfer over. Naruto couldn't stand the wait any longer; he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close deepening the already passionate embrace.

Another, slightly louder cry broke their hold on each other. Naruto dropped his tear-filled eyes, "Shikamaru, the babies a-"

"I don't care who fathered them Naruto. If they are yours then they are mine too and I will protect you all will my life, like I should have done months ago" the brunette interrupted, kissing him again.

Naruto didn't think that his heart could handle the overwhelming joy he felt from his lover's words. But then the meaning finally caught up and he chuckled some. "Whose else would they be?" he asked, though he figured he knew the answer.

The brunette had a grim look, "it was suggested that they could be the Uchiha's… that maybe he had forced you to be with him."

Naruto continued to smile, he was aware of how probable that seemed looking in from the outside. Itachi had really played the part of a psychotic killer well, but after getting to know him, it seemed hilariously ridiculous. "I'll explain more soon, but Itachi has actually just been doing his best to protect me and the village. He's the reason our children are still alive. Plus, when he's not being an asexual board, I'm pretty sure he's all straight."

Shikamaru let his embarrassment and relief show on his face and felt an intense urge to see the two infants. Naruto read his mind and stepped out of the way. He moved behind the boy so he could press his chest against his lover's back, wrapping his arms around him again. The blonde peered over the brunette's shoulder at their children, who had woken up at their 'mothers' earlier distress.

The shadow user felt tears slipping down his cheeks again as two pairs of eyes stared up at him curiously. "You can touch them Shikamaru; I'm sure they're excited for their father to finally hold them" Naruto whispered into his neck.

* * *

Shikamaru ran his fingers over the red scar that spanned his lover's stomach, making the boy blush in embarrassment. "Kurama said that it would go away after a while, but I have to use most of the chakra that would have gone to healing it to keep feeding the babies."

The brunette shook his head and caught his lips with his own, "I think it's beautiful, just like you Naruto."

The two laid together on the bed, their children between them sleeping soundly. Shikamaru wanted the blonde to come back with him to Konoha, but it wasn't possible yet. He still wasn't healed enough to handle a long journey, especially with the Akatsuki still holding him captive.

Naruto told him how sorry he was that he had momentarily given in to his hatred and left, and all that had happened since that fateful night. He explained all about why Itachi had killed his clan and done so many things that appeared to go against the village, but most importantly how he had done everything in his power to make sure that Naruto and the babies were taken care of.

"Please Shikamaru, I know it will take time, but forgive him; he's really not a bad guy. I know he hurt you and so many of our friends, but he's done what he thought was best to deal with the shitty hand he was dealt" Naruto pleaded. "You don't ever have to like him, or be his friend, but the children and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for his intervention."

The shadow user didn't think he could ever forgive him, but he would tolerate the man for all he had done to help Naruto and their children.

"There's more" the blonde continued, his eyes more serious than ever. "Itachi has made sure to watch Danzo ever since he forced him into slaughtering his family. When you go back, you have to warn Tsunade and Gaara."

When Naruto had explained everything, he could remember the two fell silent reveling in the comfort they felt. Shikamaru pulled his love closer and practically glowed when his affections were returned. In the midst of such profound happiness, pain arose as well; they knew when morning came, they'd have to let go.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay a bit gooey, but I liked it. Shit's about to start geting real in the next chapter (I think) and so we needed a bit of lovey-dovey stuff.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alliances and Enemies

***** I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES: If there is a couple or theme you would like to see, review or message me and I will do my best to make a story around it!**

 **So sad that they had to leave each other! The feels!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow without the Sun?

Chapter 8: Alliances and Enemies

The two shinobi ran side by side to the edge of the alliance's border, neither talking. Shikamaru had cried since he had let go of his lover and children. It had taken every ounce of strength he possessed, and the Uchiha's, to get him to leave the hideout.

"I know the Kages' will want to jump in and come to get Naruto as soon as you tell them what you've learned. But please wait for a few more weeks" Itachi asked when they reached their departure point.

Shikamaru's head was spinning, finding it surreal that the seemingly heartless killer was actually a good guy. As the man turned to leave the brunette finally spoke and he gazed back, "Uchiha…."

The elder boy nodded, understanding that the look he was receiving was both warning and thanks. He leaped off without another word.

* * *

Shikamaru wandered into the Kazekage's office where he and Tsunade were discussing where the brunette might have gone after slipping out of their borders. The Hokage jumped up and nearly snarled when she saw him, relief and irritation filling her.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that?" she screeched.

"I have a son and a daughter…" he answered dazedly. The boy had obviously not slept and looked as if he was still dreaming; Tsunade was sure that someone had put him under a genjutsu. She stomped over and put her healing hand on his forehead, but was shocked to find that no one had been tampering with his mind.

He moved her hand away and slid down into a chair, the full force of all that he had discovered finally catching up with him. Gaara had yet to say anything; he watched the boy stare straight ahead and hoped he had made the right decision to help him sneak out.

"Naruto had twins; they are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen…" Shikamaru continued.

The two Kage's were surprised; if he had seen Naruto and his apparent offspring, that meant he had found the hideout and successfully infiltrated it. Tsunade barked for Kakashi and Shikaku to be summoned, and Gaara did the same for Kankuro and Temari.

When the four finally arrived, Shikamaru had been given some food and tea; he was more alert than he had been earlier, but still not all there. Tsunade figured he was just overwhelmed and in shock at the moment.

"Tell us what happened" she ordered, her excitement coloring her voice.

"Naruto is okay; he gave birth to twins a few weeks ago. They're perfect dad, a boy, and a girl" he answered, looking at his father. The man had quickly come to understand that his son loved the blonde more than life itself and felt guilty for being part of the reason Naruto was pushed into a terrible decision. When rumors of Naruto still being alive reached him, he volunteered to help strategize and coordinate the shinobi to save the boy.

"Itachi is on our side, as strange as it sounds. Here," he continued, handing Tsunade a scroll, "this has the information needed to locate the order he received from some man named Danzo to kill his clan. He was forced into doing it and has been a double agent in the Akatsuki for years."

Everyone looked stunned from the information, and couldn't speak so he kept talking. "Naruto is still too weak to be moved right now, so Itachi asked me to wait for a few more weeks until he gives the signal. He caught me almost as soon as I found their hideout and took me to see my family. They are so beautiful…"

Gaara interrupted the boy, "Are we sure that he hasn't had his memories changed?" The redhead was concerned that he was lucid one moment and then acting like someone had hit his head too hard the next.

Tsunade shook her head slowly, the scroll had information on where secret files that not even she had seen were kept. There would have been no way for him to know where they were. Her eyes narrowed when she thought about Danzo, that cockroach; forcing a thirteen-year-old boy to choose between his brother and an entire clan.

"There's something else Lady Hokage" Shikamaru started, his voice becoming more focused again. "The Uchiha has stayed close to Konoha so he could make sure that the village and his brother were safe. Your life is being threatened mam, by Danzo himself. He's the reason Itachi came and attacked me and Gaara. He gave me this for you as well."

The brunette pulled out another small scroll. When the Hokage opened it she gasped, covering her mouth in horror. The Uchiha had detailed every reconnaissance mission he had performed on Danzo and the Root organization. She saw the plans for a coup against her and a multitude of other despicable plots. There were also sections for summonings of other information filled scrolls. Each with vital intel on every threat that Konoha currently had, the Akatsuki included.

Everyone waited patiently as she performed the seals to read every single scroll, passing them on to Shikaku and Kakashi as well. It was obvious they were in for one hell of a war and would need every available shinobi to help stand with them.

Her eyes hardened into amber diamonds, "Gaara, we need to call a summoning of the five Kage. If these scrolls secrets are true, all of the nations and the world are in danger."

He nodded and sent Temari to prepare everyone. Then he felt his heart start to ache. "So, you saw Naruto then?" he questioned, still not sure that this was real. Shikamaru nodded.

"Tsunade, I know this is unconventional, but I think we should call his closest friends in here and let them hear what the Nara has to say about Naruto. I'm sure everyone would be truly happy to know how he is doing."

The woman nodded, feeling tears of joy behind her worry filled eyes. She wanted to know every gooey detail the brunette had as well.

* * *

Itachi slipped back into the hideout, hoping his lack of presence had not been noticed. He walked to Naruto's room to check on him as he always did, but he felt it was especially important now since the boy had just said goodbye to his lover again.

He heard not one, but both babies crying as he reached the door. Knocking twice, he went ahead and entered. Naruto was trying to calm his children and failing miserably, after all, how calm could he make them when he looked like a wreck himself.

The Uchiha strolled over and took Andromeda from him, she had the blondes outgoing personality and was sure to be the harder of the two to quiet. Naruto held Shikadai tightly and sobbed quietly on the edge of his bed. He couldn't have imagined it would ever be that hard to let Shikamaru leave, even though he knew it was for the best.

"Shhh" Itachi cooed, smiling down at the little girl. Nobody would ever know why, but he had a way with children, she continued to whine but her loud screams subsided almost instantly. Sensing that his sister was no longer upset, Shikadai started to relax as well.

Naruto let a small, sad smile slip on to his face. "At least we know that he'll always protect his little sister" he sniffed.

They heard a soft knock on the door and Konan entered. Her eyes narrowed at seeing Naruto so upset. "What has you so sad?" she asked suspiciously.

"Naruto is having a post-birth mood swing and missing Shikamaru. The children must have picked up on it and started to cry as well. Everything is fine now Konan" Itachi explained. He hadn't lied per se, that was about the extent of the situation; he just failed to mention what had brought on the heavy mood.

The woman continued to look at them with distrust, but turned and left, mumbling for him to come to the meeting room in an hour. Itachi knew she wasn't telling them something and it concerned him. If she had somehow found out about Naruto's little rendezvous with Shikamaru, she would surely tell Pein.

He decided against worrying the blonde further and instead went back to soothe the child in his arms.

* * *

Sasuke and his group arrived at the cusp of both the allied Sand and Leaf forces and the Akatsuki's territory. He had picked up on his brother's mostly hidden chakra signature and followed it to this point, knowing which direction to head in next.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go barging into the Akatsuki hideout like this?" Suigetsu asked. The sword wielder had a point. If they attacked, it was sure to cause a scuffle between more than just Itachi and Sasuke, and even someone that had been locked in a water tank knew the shinobi were no joke.

The younger Uchiha didn't answer, he just took off again, his hatred blinding his judgment. His brother was just miles away from him and his vengeance was within his grasp. He wondered if Naruto would try to defend him, or how difficult it would be to kill what he still believed to be Itachi's baby.

They'd be at the compound in a few hours, and when they finally arrived nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Itachi walked to the meeting room with apprehension. He hoped he had made the right decision sending Shikamaru back to the allies without Naruto and the children.

Every remaining Akatsuki member gave him a sneer when he entered and his anxiety blossomed, though none of it showed on his emotionless face.

Pein was the first one to speak. "Your brother, Sasuke, is on his way here now with an elite unit. It appears he intends to kill you."

His initial panic lessened before rising again at the implications. He knew he would have to choose between finally dying by his brother's hand before the boy completely lost himself to hatred, or defeat him and ensure that Naruto was able to get back to Konoha safely.

"I have no wish to deal with my ototo right now" he stated blandly.

Deidra smirked, believing the elder boy was simply scared to take on his sibling. "Figures you'd be a coward Itachi! Why don't I take care of the little pest? Hm!"

The Uchiha glanced over at him with a smirk of his own. "Do not take my brother lightly Deidra, he will kill you."

Pein watched the conversation, fully aware of why Itachi was hesitating. Thanks to Konan's intel, he knew where the man's loyalties lay, and it wasn't with the Akatsuki. Still, the elder Uchiha was not an enemy to be so easily dismissed and he hadn't figured out what he was going to do yet.

"Deidra, if you are confident in your abilities to defeat Sasuke then take Tobi and intercept him" he commanded.

"Come on Tobi!" the blonde shouted, turning to leave the hideout. "When I get back you'll have no choice but to respect my art Itachi!" he taunted.

The Uchiha wanted to groan at how tremulous the situation was turning out to be. He didn't want Sasuke to die at the hands of such a nuisance and knew that even if he defeated Deidra, Tobi would end him. He'd long known the identity of the playful masked man and was truly afraid for his brother.

He looked back at Pein to try and decipher what he was up to. Something didn't sit right with him about how easily he had let Itachi bow out of dealing with what was really his problem. Still, if there was any hope for the future, he believed that Naruto was vital to its realization.

For now, he had to hope that Sasuke was as strong as he believed and that by some miracle would survive the fight. The war he had long fought against was coming into view and not everyone would make it out alive.

"You're all dismissed, except you Itachi" Pein ordered.

" _This is it,"_ Itachi thought. He would have to take on the second strongest member of the Akatsuki behind 'Tobi' and then Konan as well. He kept his hands under his robe to set off the signal for Shikamaru. When the fighting broke out, his main objective was simply keeping them busy long enough for the allies to save the blonde.

"I knew you were procrastinating catching the Kyuubi years ago, but I never guessed just how deep your deception ran. Making Naruto a member was smart, but not even you could hide your intentions Itachi" Pein stated, his voice dangerously low.

The Uchiha didn't move or say a word.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Bringing that boy in here so that Naruto could see him again. How foolish" Konan remarked, her chakra ridden papers flying around her.

Itachi activated his Sharingan, preparing for the battle. He took in a deep breath, his newly healed heart beating steadily even when all six of the paths of Pein showed up. The Uchiha was ready to die.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***** Remember: Taking requests ATM!**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Follow/Favorite and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Protect the King

**Howdy, ya'll! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I don't disappoint! Please tell me if there is too much going on in the chapters because I tend to be a little all over the place if I'm not careful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 9: Protect the King

"If you value Naruto's life you will cease your futile efforts to fight us. Not even you could hold your own against all Six Paths of Pein, Konan, and Kisame. You will surely fall before those Leaf and Sand shinobi are able to respond to your signal" Pein stated, his face devoid of any emotion.

Itachi knew what the man said was true; he was a formidable ninja, but he didn't have near the chakra and skill necessary to take them all on at once, especially when Naruto would be unable to get himself and his children away from the fight. He narrowed his red eyes, trying to find a solution.

"We do not wish to fight you Itachi; please hear us out" Konan urged, her voice soft.

The Uchiha didn't drop his guard, but he waited for their speech.

The Deva Path stepped forward, his blank eyes staring intently at Itachi, "I was Jiraiya's student before Naruto or the Fourth Hokage ever were. He preached about bringing peace to the world, and I have found a way to do it. Why do you and the boy resist my plans? There would be no pain in the world I am going to create."

Itachi decided it would be best to think about what Naruto would say in this instance; he was a genius, but not the best at moving people for his cause. "Pain is part of what makes us who we are and bonds us together."

The Deva path glared deeply now, he'd heard the gist of that from Naruto many times. "Naruto and his children will likely die in the ensuing war, regardless of what you and I do here" he claimed.

"That may be true, but he will have died fighting for what he believed in, which is the most any shinobi can hope for. It is an honor to lose our lives protecting the people we love" Itachi answered, his voice somewhat distant in self-reflection.

"And what about your lover Itachi? Did you not care for her? Or your parents and friends?" Konan snapped.

The elder Uchiha looked at her calmly and even gave a small smile. "Izumi was my soulmate, yes. But Sasuke was, and is, the most important person in my life. The majority of the people of Konoha were innocent, unlike my clan and I made my choice. War destroys everything in its path and causes irreparable damage to the shinobi and citizens that live through it."

"As I have said, a war is coming whether you and I live or not. Surely you have discovered who the real leader of this organization is and what he is capable of" Pain answered, his voice solid.

Itachi knew that a terrible fight was coming, but he had hope. "I have faith in Naruto and my brother to put an end to the cycle that has spawned shinobi like Madara, you and me. They will succeed where we failed."

Konan looked over to the Deva Path, not knowing what her dearest friend was thinking behind Yahiko's corpse. The three orphans had long believed that such a peace was possible if they followed Jiraiya's teachings. Part of her remembered how naïve they had been in their youth, and how enthralled everyone had been with Yahiko because he refused to give up no matter what odds they were against. But those days had long past, and their faith in the future was gone.

"If Deidra fails to kill Sasuke, Tobi will not hesitate" Konan whispered, trying to break the silence that had engulfed them for several minutes.

The Uchiha nodded solemnly, aware of just how much danger his brother was in. Either Tobi would kill him, or spill his secrets to the boy and further warp his younger brothers mind. Both outcomes pained Itachi more than he could ever describe, but there was nothing he could do to help him at the moment.

"Then I guess you need to go save him, Itachi" a voice stated, startling all three shinobi.

Naruto walked from the shadows, holding his sleeping children. He'd sensed how nervous his friend had been when Konan came to his room earlier and decided to follow them, carefully hiding his chakra signature.

The Raven wanted to scream; Naruto was now directly in the line of fire with his two most precious people, acting like they were talking about going to get groceries.

The blonde smiled at their shocked and irritated faces, doing a slight dance with his feet to keep the babies sleeping. "So, this Madara guy must be the real deal if you all are scared of him…" he remarked, somewhat disinterested.

When no one answered, he kept talking. Itachi had been able to set off the signal causing a small seal to form on Naruto, acting as a beacon for Shikamaru to follow. He just had to waste as much time as possible.

"Do you want to hold Shikadai?" the blonde asked, looking over to Pein.

The man couldn't help but let out a breath of disbelief, his peripheral vision taking notice of Itachi, who looked equally as confused.

Naruto sauntered over, bouncing lightly as he stepped. "He's really relaxed like his father, so he won't mind if someone else is holding him."

Inside, the blonde was in pieces with fear and worry. Pein or Konan could easily try to kill the children if he let them out of his arms, but he needed to have faith in them, and give his lover time to arrive.

Pein let a deadpan look cover his usually expressionless face. "Naruto, do you have any idea what we were just talking about?" he asked. Part of him believed that no one could actually be that dense, but here was this idiot, offering to let him cuddle with one of his babies after he'd just declared he meant to end the world.

"Think about it this way," Naruto answered, carefully passing the sleeping child to Nagato's puppet. "If you were to try and hurt Shikadai or Andromeda, I would absolutely lose my mind. I'm not a weak child anymore Pein, and Kurama is on my side 100%. I'd kill you before you could even blink."

Something about the boy's voice sent chills up everyone's spine. He meant what he said, no exaggeration or hesitation.

"Konan?" he spoke, looking over at the purple haired woman. Her hands raised limply when he passed on his other child to her. When he'd successfully freed his arms, he gave a large stretch, showing off his completely smooth abdomen.

Itachi's eyes went wide. There had definitely been a large, barely healed scar there just under an hour ago and now it was gone. Pein and Konan seemed to also notice and narrowed their eyes.

The teen held up an empty box, waving it lightly. "Secret food pills from the Akamichi Clan, filled with a special medical recipe from the Nara Clan. All I needed to heal myself was enough power to do it without exhausting the resources for making milk. You probably didn't notice because of the seal Kurama helped me put around my room." He grinned fully now, proud that he had shocked such skilled and stoic shinobi.

"No seal could be strong enough to prevent us from noticing" Konan gasped.

That only made Naruto even smugger, "I'm from the Uzumaki Clan and we've always specialized in sealing. Plus, Kurama has been hosted by my people for several generations now; he's picked up a few helpful techniques.

Shikadai yawned loudly in the corpse's hands drawing the mans attention. The groggy baby opened his brown eyes to gaze up at Pein's, giving him a bored stare.

The real Nagato felt his blood start to stir at the look he was receiving from the infant. He would not be so easily pushed around, not after all Yahiko had sacrificed to bring peace to this world.

* * *

Sasuke felt two powerful chakras coming towards his team a stopped running. Within minutes, Deidra and Tobi became visible in the sky, flying on a clay bird. This was not a fight the Uchiha was interested in, but the men wore Akatsuki robes, and would surely know where his brother was.

In addition, they were part of the organization that had taken Naruto prisoner, and he would kill them for that reason alone, regardless of whether or not they gave him the information he desired.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked coldly, his hand on his hip.

Deidra thought he would explode right then and there. The kid had the same unimpressed look that Itachi always had when he spoke about his art. Something about the Uchihas' set his blood boiling; they were too smug, their eyes too piercing.

He let out a growl and started yelling at Tobi to go and wait; he'd handle to arrogant Raven. He then finally became aware of the group that Sasuke had behind him. "Tobi! Never mind! You handle his friends and I'll take out Sasuke!" he commanded.

The masked man continued to act silly but agreed. In truth, he didn't really like the Sannin very much, even when he had been a kid. The man loved the suffering of others for no reason other than to make it happen, even if he hid it behind words of research and learning new jutsu.

The shinobi sprung into action, unaware of the chaos that Naruto was about to unwittingly let loose.

* * *

The two Kage had barely made it out of Suna on their way to the five-Fage-summit when Shikamaru felt his beacon seal activate, signaling that something must have gone terribly wrong. His eyes widened and he called out for the leaders to stop, exposing the mark on his chest.

"Shikamaru, take everyone here and go now!" Tsunade bellowed.

"But Tsunade-Sama! That will leave you and Lord Kazekage without an escort. We could be attacked and-"

The blonde woman cut Shizune off before she could finish, "I'm the Hokage and one of three Legendary Sannin. I can take care of myself! So can this brat next to me. Naruto is the top priority. Now go!"

Gaara gave a nod to his siblings and student to follow the Leaf shinobi. Tsunade was right, they weren't the heads of their nations for no reason. If Naruto was in danger to the point that Itachi would call Shikamaru back less than three hours after telling him he was too injured to be moved, they couldn't let a moment go to waste. They'd be fine fending for themselves as they approached the Land of Iron.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced back at his team. All the familiar faces from his class were there aside from Sasuke and Neji, along with their sensei's. Then he had the sand siblings, Kankuro and Temari with their sensei and a plethora of other unknown Suna shinobi.

If anyone would be able to fight through the Akatsuki lines other than the Kage's themselves, he believed they could. But it would be hours before they reached the hideout. It had taken Shikamaru close to two weeks to discover, and it was actually quite a good distance from Suna.

His pace quickened in anxiety, forcing his body to propel forward. _"I won't lose you again Naruto. I swear I will protect our children with my very life. We of the Leaf and the Sand will protect the King, no matter what."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I think my writing is getting cheesy lol I hope it's not too much for everyone!**

 **REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE**


	10. Chapter 10: New Allies

**Super pumped to write this chapter but having horrible writer's block. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 10: New Allies

Pein handed Naruto his child back having finally come to a decision. He'd been pushed around for far too long by Madara and wouldn't stand for it any longer. There was no denying the blonde had experienced pain and loss just as he had, but the boy refused to give in to it; instead, he surrounded himself with loved ones and never gave up on the people that hated him.

"Very well Naruto. If you truly believe that you can change this world then I will follow you as I did Yahiko. He too chased after an ideal all the way to his death" Pein stated, shocking Konan and Itachi.

The only one that didn't look surprised at all was Naruto. He simply smiled and kissed Shikadai on the head. There were very few truly evil people in the world; he'd been shown that repeatedly, even on his first mission with the criminal Zabuza. All anyone needed was one person who would care for them without question.

"So, what are we going to do about Sasuke and this Madara guy?" he questioned, his face becoming serious.

* * *

Fighting with Deidra had turned out to be much harder than Sasuke had initially thought, but he had won. In the last moment, before the blonde had killed himself, the Uchiha had summoned Manda and saved himself and his team. Tobi had jumped off and warped into his own dimension to avoid the blast, losing sight of his targets.

When the giant snake died, Sasuke looked at the injured group, yanking Karin towards him. He bit her harshly, knowing that she could heal him even if it drained all her chakra. She struggled against his grasp, feeling her strength continue to leave her.

Suigetsu eventually pulled her from the cold Raven. He loved to kill, but she was a member of their squad, and though she annoyed him, he wouldn't let the Uchiha use her so carelessly. "What the fuck Sasuke! You almost killed her!" he exclaimed, kneeling with the unconscious girl.

"Nothing matters but finding and killing Itachi. She was warned of the risks just like the rest of you" he answered coolly, his eyes like ice.

Orochimaru chuckled at their argument, somewhat pleased that his student was turning into a heartless beast.

"SASUKE!" A voice screamed in the distance.

The Raven looked over to see none other than Naruto himself running towards him with two bundles in his arms. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the blonde wasn't alone, Itachi and several other shinobi were following him.

As the group drew closer, he couldn't help but stare at how healthy the blonde was. Orochimaru had led him to believe that Itachi had tortured him into submission, but the boy looked like he always did, maybe even better.

The ninja landed deftly in front of 'Team Taka' and Naruto ran up to his friend. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he thrust his blade forward at what he correctly assumed to be the children.

'clink'

Both Itachi and Naruto had their kunai drawn and deflected the katana easily. Itachi grabbed his brother by the throat and squeezed tightly. "What do you think you are doing Ototo" he growled.

"I won't let your bastards live Itachi" he choked out, trying to rid himself of the crushing hand.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, the elder would have deadpanned. Everyone thought that he'd fathered the children apparently. He didn't even like men, even charismatic, attractive ones like Naruto.

"You are wrong, foolish little brother. The babies are not mine, they are Shikamaru and Naruto's."

Before Sasuke could answer the blonde moved past Itachi and kicked him so hard that the elder's grip failed and he flew backward, rolling in the dirt as blood splattered from his open mouth. "If you EVER try to touch my children again, I won't hesitate to kill you Sasuke" Naruto snarled, his eyes glowing ominously.

The young Uchiha couldn't lift himself from the ground, he coughed weakly, knowing his ribs were shattered and he was bleeding internally.

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu tried to intervene as the blonde appeared over their friend, but were stopped by Naruto's new comrades.

The livid teen yanked Sasuke up from the ground and slapped him with his free hand "snap out of it! We are not your enemies!" he shouted.

"I... I've got to…kill him…" the Uchiha panted out, trying to push himself away from the blonde.

"Oh no. You aren't going to be killing anyone, especially not Itachi" Naruto yelled, slapping the already bruised cheek again.

The elder Uchiha watched the two argue if that's what it was. He didn't want his friend to fight his battles for him, but Naruto was the one person capable of getting through to anyone, and he had to trust others for a change.

"Look, you arrogant ass, Itachi took care of me when you didn't so show him some respect! You're coming back to the Leaf with me right now!"

Sasuke spat out more blood from his mouth before glaring at Naruto defiantly. "I don't take orders from losers like you. Besides, this has nothing to do with you! I have to avenge my clan!"

"Ototo" Itachi called, walking up beside the equally infuriated teens, "your hatred is my doing, and I will always regret that above all else. It was my own selfishness that fueled your rage, but I have lied to you. I once told you that I killed our clan to test the limits of my abilities, let me for once, show you the truth."

The man's eyes warped into the Mangekyo and trapped the younger, forcing him to watch the meetings with Danzo, their father's insistence on staging a revolt, speaking with their parents right before he killed them, and then his meeting with the Third where he begged for Sasuke to be protected.

Tears poured from the youngers eyes as Itachi's memories raced through his mind until it was over and Naruto let him fall to his knees.

The elder Uchiha kneeled before his brother and took his chin in his hand. "All I have ever done was to protect you Ototo, but Naruto has shown me how foolish I was. I will never ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, but know that no matter what you do from here on out, I will love you always."

Sasuke hunched over and sobbed, his head hanging almost as low as his pride. "Aniki…" he cried, wishing he could take back all the terrible things he had done in the name of revenge.

Naruto smiled, rubbing the two bundles attached to his chest. It would take a while, but the two would eventually be okay. "Sasuke, please come back with us to Konoha."

The younger shook his head, "I can't go back there, not after how they betrayed my brother."

Itachi looked up to Naruto and the boy nodded his head, there were more important things to deal with right then. The elder Uchiha poked his brother, sending a shockwave of chakra through his forehead to knock him out.

"Look after him?" Itachi asked, raising off the ground.

Naruto nodded and flung Sasuke over his back, signaling to the others to follow. The Peins' and Konan grabbed Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin and restrained them, before starting to run after the blonde. They would go on to Suna and then Konoha while Itachi took care of Orochimaru.

He was nervous leaving the elder Uchiha alone with such a strong opponent, but this wasn't his fight, and he believed Itachi could handle it himself now that he was well.

* * *

Shikamaru felt a strong presence coming towards him and halted, the many shinobi behind him following suit. He searched the area, trying to determine where it was coming from. It had to be Naruto, the seal Itachi had placed on him was heating up with each passing moment.

Before long, the long-lost blonde was in sight, his entourage hot on his heels. "Get ready to fight" Shikamaru commanded, unsure if Naruto was running from the ninja or with them.

The blonde performed a series of signs with his one hand and teleported right in front of the shadow-user, practically tackling him in greeting. "Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed, hugging him as tightly as he could without squishing the surprisingly still sleeping children.

"It's okay, they're with me!" he explained when he saw everyone's fighting stance.

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke and these three are hurt, can you, Ino and Hinata check on them for me?" he asked.

Once they were given the all clear, everyone let their shock cover their faces. Naruto was here, talking to them like he'd never left.

"Hey, bud… how you been?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

Naruto smiled widely as the ex-Akatsuki members caught up and handed over Sasuke's now unconscious teammates. "I'm more than great Kiba!"

The Leaf shinobi had already been briefed on everything that Shikamaru had learned during his infiltration, but it didn't seem real. They also all felt exceptionally guilty for how they had behaved right before the blonde was taken prisoner, and it showed on their faces.

"It's okay guys, really. I know what fear and anger can do to someone, especially in the moment. I'm not mad at any of you anymore" Naruto assured them, taking special care to walk over to Ino and Sakura and put his hand their shoulders.

The pink-haired kunoichi stopped healing Sasuke and broke down, mumbling incoherent apologies between her sobs.

"Don't cry Sakura-Chan! I swear I'm okay… come on, please… I'll let you hold one of the babies when we get back" he begged, not really sure how else to stop her tears.

It was then that people seemed to notice he had two little bodies in a double baby sling around his chest.

"Come on everyone… we shouldn't stay out in the open like this. We'll head back to Suna with…" Shikamaru started, trailing off as he found he didn't know the Akatsuki-clothed shinobi.

"I am Pein, this is Konan" the orange haired man stated, gesturing to his comrade.

"Pein as in, the leader of the group trying to extract tailed-beasts?" Kakashi clarified, his voice accusing.

"One and the same, though I am not the mastermind you should concern yourself with" Pein responded.

Naruto laughed at the tense air surrounding them. It would be hard to get all these people working together, especially when most had been affected by the Akatsuki, but for the sake of the world, he had to find a way.

"Itachi will be following shortly I hope, he's battling Orochimaru right now. But in the meantime, I'm really hungry… do they have any good ramen shops in Suna?" Naruto asked, immediately lightening the mood.

Iruka ran up to him and hugged him, his guilt being lifted by the blondes casual nature just enough to give into his intense desire to embrace his 'little brother.'

Shikamaru smiled at the display, before helping to pull the hysterical Chunin off Naruto. "Alright, let's go. We need to inform Lady Tsunade and Gaara-Sama about this turn of events" he explained, waving his hand at the new arrivals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, so it turned out that my writer's block was even worse than I thought. Sorry if this seems like a** **filler chapter, but it does have a purpose… I think. I don't know! I haven't finished the story in my mind yet so I'm just rolling with it! I hope you all don't think it sucked too hard!**

 **Please, follow/favorite/review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions

**Okay, my peeps! Ready for the next chapter! I am! Kind of… writer's block with like everything…**

 **Also, slow updates in part because something went wrong with the site and I couldn't upload new documents.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **WARNING: LEMON ALERT!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 11: Reunions

Naruto was greeted warmly by everyone when the group made it back to Suna, but all he really wanted to do was find a soft, quiet spot and curl up next to Shikamaru and his children. Tsunade and Gaara were still out of town for the Kage Summit, and so Kankuro and Temari were letting him stay in the Kazekage's home.

The blonde walked around, rocking his children lightly as he waited for his lover to come back. Being the team leader, Shikamaru had the unfortunate task of giving the mission report and smoothing things over from Pein and Konan showing up. As he continued to look at whatever caught his eye, he noticed the small portrait of Neji on Gaara's nightstand, and his heart sank.

He'd almost entirely forgotten about what had happened in all the excitement over the past month. The jutsu he'd used on Itachi required a massive amount of energy, and he'd barely been able to pull it off before. Now, the little piggies were sucking him dry every time they ate and he couldn't inhale enough nutrients and calories to keep up.

Not to mention, the blonde had sounded cocky when he told the Uchiha what he'd done, but in all honesty, he had no idea if it would work on the Hyuga. Itachi was terminally ill, yes, but it wasn't as if his brain had ceased to function. Tsunade firmly believed that Neji had brain damage and often had to use a respirator to breathe.

The teen was as close to death as one could get, and Naruto wasn't sure what the exact limit of his own ability was. If he was wrong about the amount of energy needed, he wouldn't be able to heal the Hyuga, and while the jutsu was meant to help, it couldn't be used on a person more than once. He had one shot to get it right, and with how reduced his chakra was from making milk, he couldn't risk not having enough.

"May I come in?" asked a deep, rough voice.

Naruto knew exactly who it was and a lump formed in his throat. He turned slowly and met the eyes of Shikamaru's father. "What can I do for you Mr. Nara?" he asked. The last time the two saw each other he'd been served a restraining order.

"I came to apologize, and please, call me Shikaku or dad. I didn't realize how much my son loved you when he was in the hospital, and I see my error now. As far as my wife and I are concerned, you are family" the man responded, bowing his head slightly.

"Uhhh…" Naruto dragged, unsure of what to say. Shikamaru's parents were just another small detail that his enthused brain had forgotten to process earlier, and the sudden apology and declaration of being one of the Naras' had him feeling light-headed.

"Come on dad! You broke him!" the younger Nara drawled from behind. He'd arrived just as his father was giving his little speech and decided to wait to hear Naruto's response.

The Clan leader rubbed the back of his head, not thinking he'd said anything too difficult to understand. He'd heard the blonde was a bit dense but…

Shikamaru crossed the room to Naruto and kissed him softly on the cheek before giving each of his babies a peck as well. Having the brunette arrive seemed to unfreeze the bubbling teen and he blushed in embarrassment.

He saw Shikaku's eyes on his little bundles and whispered something to his boyfriend before setting them down on the bed. The teen smirked and nodded. "Dad, you're already old, why don't you come and hold on of your grandchildren before you keel over" he teased.

The elder smirked softly at being called old, knowing it was starting to be true. He walked over to where Naruto and Shikamaru stood and gazed at the two babies. "This is Andromeda and Shikadai" the blonde replied, pointing to each one.

Andromeda was fully awake, her blue eyes darting around to peek at the various items she didn't recognize, while her big brother was still dozing peacefully, blissfully unaware that they were in an unfamiliar place.

Shikaku gently picked up the little blonde girl and smiled when she squealed in delight. He loved his son greatly and wouldn't exchange him for the world, but sometimes he wished Yoshino had become pregnant again with a little girl that he could dote on as Inoichi did with his daughter Ino. "Your mother will be very happy to meet these two."

Naruto laid his head on Shikamaru's shoulder as they watched the gruff-looking man fawn over their little ones. If they could win this war, keep each other safe and heal Neji, all would be right in the world.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: Kage's Return~**_

It had been over a week since Naruto and the others had arrived in Suna, and Itachi had followed a few days after, having needed to recover from his fight with the Sannin.

When Tsunade saw Naruto, she moved faster than Shizune thought was possible, the chakra she'd expelled leaving a ridge in the tile behind her. "Granny… you're crushing me" the younger blonde groaned into her massive boobs. But she only slightly loosened her smothering grip as she kissed his head in tears.

Gaara stayed back, his eyes downcast just as the rest of his comrades had been. After a good five minutes of bone breaking embrace, the Hokage finally released her little brother, leaving him sputtering for air.

"Obaa-chan… would you look at my babies and make sure they are alright? It's really hard keeping enough milk to feed them" Naruto asked after he'd caught his breath, knowing she'd get his double meaning. He needed to speak with Gaara, it was obvious from the other teen's sullen appearance he was ashamed of how he'd behaved. Tsunade chirped and glided off, proclaiming herself the children's newest grandmother.

"Want to go to your office?" Naruto asked quietly, knowing how little the redhead appreciated showing emotions in public. He smiled some when the Kazekage nodded; at least he was open to talking.

As soon as the door closed behind them the blonde wrapped his arms firmly around the other's torso, dragging him into a forgiving hug. "I've missed you Gaara" he mumbled.

The redhead started to cry, his vision becoming a blur of tears and blonde hair. He pulled Naruto closer to him and allowed himself to let all the guilt and shame he'd been building up for months flow out of his turquoise eyes. True to his spirit, the blonde had long forgiven him for something that he'd been unable to forgive himself of.

"Naruto, I…"

But the bubbly teen shook his head silencing him; everyone had made mistakes that night. He pulled back and looked the Kazekage dead in the eyes. "Gaara, Kurama and I have been training to master a jutsu to heal Neji. We have to wait until after the war, and even then, it might not work, but if you'll let me, I want to give it a shot."

Gaara felt his already heavy conscience start to saturate and weigh more. Naruto had never given up on Neji, he'd always been looking for a way to make sure that his best friend didn't lose his lover forever. He'd been so foolish to let himself fall for the Uchiha's tricks.

* * *

Sasuke growled into the damp darkness of his cell. He was fully immobilized, his eyes covered with metal so that he couldn't activate any jutsu, but he could still feel his elder brother's presence. Knowing that Itachi was just protecting him only redirected his intense desire to destroy, and the new target was Konoha.

"Would you like some food, Ototo?" the elder asked calmly.

"Go to hell Itachi!" he spewed, "you should hate them for what they forced you to do!"

"Sasuke, I do not expect you to understand or forgive me for all that I have done, but I am a Konoha shinobi, and despite its dark sides and inconsistencies it is my home; it is yours as well."

The younger Uchiha snarled again, fighting to hold back his frustrated tears. He couldn't accept that; no one should be so easily tossed aside and villainized for a village, especially not his Aniki.

After looking back on his life with Itachi, it was evident that he was always a gentle and kind soul, one that didn't deserve the harsh reality he'd been served with. It ate away at Sasuke's heart and pulled him deeper into the void of hate.

"Naruto has asked to come and see you again" Itachi continued.

The younger yanked on his restraints and hissed; he refused to see that bubbling ball of eternal forgiveness. Konoha didn't deserve to be absolved and neither did he, not after betraying the village and attempting to kill his children.

"He will need you in the coming war, and wants you by his side as his frie-"

"Just shut your mouth Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm not his friend and I won't ever be. I will destroy the Hidden Leaf and rebuild it in a new image. Then I will fix this world!"

The elder rolled his eyes but stood up to leave. "Whatever choices you make from here on out, know I will love you always," he said, gently kissing his little brother's forehead.

Itachi did this every day, the same routine. He'd ask if there was something Sasuke needed, talk to him about Naruto and then tell him how much he loved him. If the younger Raven wasn't already boarding on stark raving mad, this would have gotten him there.

He let the tears fall from his sealed eyes once the door shut. He refused to give in; nothing would stop him from making a better world- a new way of life that prevented what happened to Itachi for all future shinobi.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru sat in their newest room eating ramen. Gaara had gone out of his way to make sure they had beyond comfortable arrangements once he returned from his journey. The blonde occasionally glanced over at his lover, his desire to touch him becoming overwhelming.

He'd been back with the brunette for nearly two weeks now, and the shadow user had yet to try anything other than kissing. Not that Naruto necessarily minded the innocent affection, but he'd not truly melded with Shikamaru for over nine months, and he wanted him in the worst way.

Kakashi had even slipped him some condoms a few days back with a wink, only furthering his intense desires. At that point, he didn't care if he got knocked up again, as long as he could feel his body moving with his lovers.

The brunette stood and went to check on the crib nestled into the corner farthest from both the door and the window, cooing lightly. For whatever reason, that simple fatherly act had Naruto more hot and bothered than was possible, and he followed his lover over.

The blonde slid his hands around Shikamaru's stomach and trailed kisses down the back of his neck, nuzzling the soft brown hair. "Shika…" he groaned softly, trying to let the other know what he wanted.

Naruto started to walk backward, pulling his lover with him. He could feel the boy's breath starting to pick up, his skin becoming warm.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Naruto loosened his hold, allowing Shikamaru to turn and face him, their lips instantly connecting. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man and deepened the kiss, his heart soaring.

He felt warm hands hesitantly pulling at his shirt, and lifted his arms up so it could be removed, quickly doing the same with the brunettes. Their bare chests pressed together, the combined heat causing their faces to flush even more.

Shikamaru lifted Naruto and set him on the bed, pulling his pants and boxers off all at once. He removed his own with trembling hands before crawling over the blonde, his eyes clouded with lust, but also worry.

"Shika?" Naruto asked, his mind temporarily returning to see what was wrong.

"In the hospital, I told you… I didn't mean it but… I do love you Naruto" the Nara finally choked out, his brown orbs staring down at his lover with uncertainty now.

The blonde responded by wrapping his legs around the teen's waist and grinding their hips together, sending satisfaction filled waves through them. "Ah, I… I love you too Shikamaru, and I want this, more than anything."

The two kissed deeply, losing themselves in the others taste, scent, and feel. The brunette slowly drove his hips forward, stretching the tight muscles around him in agonizing pleasure. Foreplay could happen later, right now, he knew they both just needed to be one.

Naruto gasped at the wanted intrusion and dug his nails into the small of the Nara's back, pushing him in further despite the slight pain. The teen didn't wait for his lover to fully adjust, and pulled out, snapping his hips back to re-enter.

The blonde screamed in ecstasy, Shikamaru had rammed his cock right into the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliminating any discomfort.

Naruto's already suffocatingly clenched walls clamped harder as the brunette kept plunging into the hot velvety body. Shikamaru groaned weakly into the blonde's lips kissing him lightly. He could feel tan hands raking up and down his back, adding to his already intense need.

"Ah... Shika… I'm going to… Hmmmng!" Naruto moaned, his body shuddering at the orgasm crashed through him. Shikamaru momentarily lost his vision, his senses burned as his seed finally exploded from his throbbing dick.

He heard Naruto giggling quietly beneath him, and became somewhat embarrassed. He'd been sure the blonde finished, so that couldn't be what was so funny. "What?" he asked, not raising his head.

"We forgot to use the condoms Kakashi sensei gave us" the blonde chuckled.

The brunette felt his ears grow hot, realizing that Naruto being a man was irrelevant. Despite how spent he was, he pushed himself up to stare down at his beautiful boyfriend. But that only made the teen laugh harder.

"You should see your face!" he teased. "If you got me pregnant again I'll cut out your nuts. That was a nightmare and you have no idea!"

Shikamaru blushed furiously, he wasn't sure if Naruto would make good on his threat, but the two babies they already had were a handful. He doubted if he could handle another mini running around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OMG guys! This story is almost over I think! I still haven't decided where I'm going from here, or how much detail I'm going to add but damn… this has been a long time coming.**

 **Please FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	12. Chapter 12: High Stakes

**Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been like 5-6 months without an update on this story. I'm working on it I promise!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun

Chapter 12: High Stakes

Naruto and Kurama had been good friends for years and now worked very well together. But, despite how forgiving Naruto was, he still hadn't managed to let go of the last bit of hate in his heart and he had to if he was ever going to command the vast chakra of the Nine-Tails. After the Five Kage Summit and a great deal of debate, it was decided that he would go with Killer B to a special island to hone his already incredible skills.

If it had been just him and Shikamaru, then it wouldn't have been so difficult to leave. The Nara was a capable shinobi, and he had many people to support him, but the babies were different. They were just a couple months old and would be targeted for who their parents were.

Madara had shown up at the summit and declared war on the world, and every available shinobi would need to be sent to the frontlines, including the brunette and the newest allies Pein, Konan, and Itachi.

Leaving any of the powerhouses or brilliant minds behind to protect Andromeda and Shikadai would decrease the effectiveness of the allied forces, but if lower-class shinobi were assigned, then Madara could easily come and take them as hostages.

Naruto and Shikamaru agreed that it wouldn't be safe to take them to the island though because when it came down to it, the tailed beasts were Madara's real targets and would be the key to either winning or losing the war. If for whatever reason their position was compromised, they'd be fighting not only to protect the babies but their beasts as well.

So, after many hugs and tears, Naruto made the decision to leave his lover and children behind, hoping that Shikamaru and his father would come up with a solution that didn't leave anyone unprotected.

Now, weeks later, Naruto laid back on the boat that was carrying him to the island and sighed, watching as Guy-sensei threw up over the side again. The poor man could seemingly handle any challenge but being at sea.

Someone named Yamato had also been assigned to guard him, a move that Naruto had been hesitant about at first. The man would give him the creepiest stare sometimes, his lash-less eyes peering deep into his own. But Kakashi had pulled him aside before they set off saying that he would be leading one of the companies and that out of all people, he trusted Guy and the wood-style user the most.

"Do you think that Andromeda and Shikadai are okay Yamato-sensei?" he asked, returning his gaze to the starry sky.

The brunette looked over at him and gave an encouraging smile, "I think that they are. The war shouldn't have started yet and they are being protected by the strongest ninja the allied forces has. All five Kage have banded together, knowing that you are the hope of winning this war and the babies are yours."

"That's…*sickly gulp*… that's right Naruto! Do not worry about your children or Shikamaru! The hot burning fire of youth will protect them to the very end!" Guy added, giving a thumbs up.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly, the man's face was as green as his outfit but he was still doing the good guy pose he was famous for.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: The War Begins~**_

Shikamaru couldn't send word to Naruto since their location was top secret to everyone but the Raikage himself, but he'd finally be able to come up with a solution to the issue of how to protect his children and the allied forces.

Nagato's true body was eventually brought to the highest area around where the battles would be fought and kept hidden underground. While he was crippled and his 'Pein' bodies did most of the fighting, he was still capable of performing jutsu himself and was a deadly opponent with his Rinnegan. His job was to control his puppets and use them on the battlefield while also protecting the babies deep underground with his physical form.

Iruka was brought along as well to help with 'nursery work' and provide any assistance he could if an enemy were to arrive. But he was finding childcare of this kind much more difficult than working with pre-Genin.

For starters, Naruto and many other lactating mothers had pumped an absurd amount of milk and stockpiled formula so that they wouldn't have to leave the safety of the hideout for well over a month, but the babies were still young enough to breastfeed and didn't appreciate having a bottle instead.

Nagato smirked from his contraption at the flustered Chunin, thinking about how easy Naruto and Itachi had made it seem. "You know I could simply put them in a genjutsu if you don't think you can handle it" he snickered.

Iruka tried to muster a glare, but he was far too tired. Andromeda had screamed non-stop all night but refused to take the bottle from him. Shikadai hadn't minded the change at first, but once he felt how upset his sister was, he immediately went on hunger strike as well and was now crying equally as loudly.

It had been like this since Naruto left weeks before, and Iruka hoped the war would end soon so he could give back his God-children. He loved them so much, but damn, they had some serious lung power. "You keep offering but I won't do that to an innocent child. It just isn't right!" he growled back.

Nagato rolled his eyes at the brunette, believing he was far too uptight. Deciding that he'd been forced to sit through the ear-piercing fit for far too long, he looked over and cast his jutsu. Andromeda immediately quieted and started sucking on the bottle, draining it from pure hunger.

Shikadai was quick to follow, sensing that his sister was calm again, and began chugging his own milk down with contentedness.

"You could have hurt them!" Iruka yelled half-heartedly. Part of him still believed this was wrong, but the peace was almost too good to pass up.

"Relax, I simply put Andromeda in a genjutsu to make her think the bottle was Naruto. I have done nothing to harm them. Besides, a growing baby needs to eat right? And if something wasn't done soon, we would have both lost our minds. Just be grateful."

The Chunin leaned back against the chair he'd sat in and took a deep breath. "Just this once… but never again! Naruto would never forgive me if something happened to their little minds while he was gone. Especially if it was just to get them to be quiet."

"Heh… don't forget we're about to fight a war, Iruka. We're far from the battlefield, but still close enough where someone could hear their constant balling. It would be best to keep them in a Genjutsu until this is all over." Nagato responded.

The brunette's face was filled with trepidation. "Why did you change your mind? About ending the world, I mean."

Nagato looked down at the now sleeping babies, remembering the moment his heart had finally thawed. "Your student handed me Shikadai right after he heard me talking about killing everyone. He had such faith in my goodness, even when I didn't believe it was still there. If he could lose everything, and still strive for peace between enemies, then I'd do the same. Just one more time."

Iruka smiled warmly at the emaciated man and felt pride swell in his chest. It had been a long road with Naruto, and there were many wrong turns and missed signs… but it seemed they were finally on the right path, and he had to stay strong now… they all did.

* * *

Sasuke was impatiently sitting on his small cot, still completely sealed from using any of his chakra. This had been going on for several weeks now, but he'd figured his teammates would have already come to help him.

"Psst… Sasuke…" the Raven heard from just outside the bars of his cell.

"Suigetsu… What took you all so long?" he hissed back.

"Hm! You should be grateful we came at all after the stunt you pulled!" Karin scolded, though as soon as she really looked at him her anger faded. _"But you're so cute!"_ she thought, her face turning red.

"How do we break the seal on your eyes?" Jugo asked, ignoring his teammate's antics.

As the Raven explained how to undo his binds, his hatred-filled heart was stirring. He desperately wanted to let loose and get his revenge against the now likely unprotected Konoha, but somewhere in the dark corners of his mind, he felt conflicted.

Itachi wanted to protect the village that had caused him so much suffering, and then there was Naruto, who'd probably die before he'd let anyone touch his precious Konoha. Even if this was true though, Sasuke doubted he'd be able to forgive the people for their trespasses against his clan.

"What's the plan now? I mean since Itachi isn't the bastard you thought he was? You can't really be serious about taking over Konoha right? Not when it goes against everything your brother sacrificed for." Suigetsu questioned.

The Uchiha's Sharingan flared as soon as the wrap was removed, exposing the crazed man that had replaced the once cool-headed boy. "I have every intention of destroying the filth of the world, including the liars and betrayers of Konoha. I will become the new Hokage, and rebuild this world in my image. Itachi will understand one day."

His teammates looked at him and then at each other, knowing this was not the plan of a sane person. "I will serve you Sasuke, as I have sworn to do" Jugo responded, "but my animals have told me of the impending war. Perhaps it would be best to eliminate that threat first."

The Raven looked like he might kill all three of them on the spot but eventually agreed. He was strong, but if Jugo's intel was correct, he wouldn't be able to take on Madara alone. "Fine, but I have a job for you all first. I need you to find Naruto's babies. Once the common threat is gone, it would make things much easier to use them as bargaining chips for my ascension to power."

"What do you plan to do?" Karin asked cautiously. She was infatuated with the Uchiha, but even she could see this was going down a far darker path than she'd originally signed up for. Naruto had been good to her and her teammates since they'd been captured and seemed like a really stand up guy. She couldn't imagine taking and harming two innocent babies... especially his.

"I'll give Naruto his little bastards back in exchange for his life. If he refuses, then I'll wipe all three of them off the face of the Earth… then his lover too."

Suiegetsu practically melted into water right on the spot. This was WAY more than he was comfortable with, and he really liked death and destruction. But, he'd rather stay out of Sasuke's way and opted to follow his equally distressed teammates out of the dark dungeon halls.

* * *

Shikamaru stood with the rest of his division as they prepared to leave for the battlefield. He missed his family terribly and wanted this war to be over with so that he could be near them again. The brunette even missed how the babies screamed throughout the night.

"Are you thinking about your children again? And Naruto?" Temari asked, though she already knew the answer.

He nodded in response, looking up at the clouds. "It was the best feeling in the world to have all three of them with me after thinking Naruto was dead and then wondering if he was at the mercy of the Akatsuki. Being away from them again…. It's like a part of me is gone."

"Gaara hasn't been the same since Neji was injured. Even now, months later he can't seem to move on. I guess that's what you get for falling in love. I'll admit, I never thought he and Neji… or you and Naruto to be honest. You both make cute couples though" she stated.

"Naruto thinks he has a way to help Neji… but it's such a long shot." Shikamaru spoke, his voice soft and far away.

The kunoichi smiled sadly, "yes, it is."

"You all shouldn't worry so much" Choji chimed in between bites of chips, "Naruto always comes through, and we're going to win this war for him and the future generations like your babies."

The two smiled at their pleasantly plump friend. This whole situation was a long shot, from saving Neji to winning the war, even protecting the children in such a hostile environment. But they had to, without a victory, life as they knew it would end.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay so I hope that wasn't total shit lol… I'm much better at writing the dark stories than these… I don't know, I guess I'm just twisted.**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review! I really want my stories to be popular… I think they would be if I hadn't come late to the party (you know, years after the big Naruto bubble started).**


	13. Chapter 13: Devious

**I'm super sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I'm just having trouble deciding where to take this story and then I got hooked on My Hero Academia (try it, you'll think it's awesome too!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is a Shadow Without the Sun?

Chapter 13

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

"Karin. Have you found them yet?" Sasuke asked, his short patience already reaching its end.

The girl wanted to say no, to lie and tell him that she couldn't find them. But her ability to sense and recognize chakra was remarkable, and Sasuke would catch on eventually. Once the Konoha shinobi had set out to get the final supplies for the war and headed to the Hidden Cloud for battle assignments, they'd been able to get close to where ever Shikamaru had stashed his children.

"Yes. I've found them, but Sasuke are you really sure about this? What if… I mean… Naruto has treated us all really well and they are literally just babies. You're so powerful that you could probably take him without resorting to kidnapping." Karin attempted, doing her best to give him one final chance to back off.

The raven's glare was answer enough. She lowered her head and started leading them to the mountain, giving Jugo and Suigetsu a sad look, one that pleaded for their help.

"What's the plan then Sasuke? You don't really think they'll be unguarded, do you? I mean, these kids are kind of what Naruto is living for right now, and without him, the war effort will likely fail. How are we supposed to get to them?" Suigetsu added.

"Whoever is there will just have to surrender them to me or die trying to protect them. I think I can handle anything that comes out of that mountain." Sasuke answered. He was completely undeterred by their weak protests and any from his own mine were quickly squashed by hatred and the desire for revenge.

"Besides, as long as Naruto dies after the war, the little bastards will get to live unless they become a nuisance to me. Karin, as soon as we're inside and fighting, make sure at least one of them survives. It wouldn't do us any good if they both died in the crossfire."

Jugo blinked a couple of times but said nothing. He knew when he had his homicidal urges that no one, innocent or not, would be spared from his wrath, but at least his behavior was caused by his clans sage jutsu abilities. Sasuke was simply out of his mind.

As they made their way to the edge of the mountain, they found a barrier, which only made Sasuke smile maniacally. "Do they really think something this weak will stop me?" he chuckled.

His group members looked at each other. Obviously, no one had thought that the youngest Uchiha would dare go this far or even want to for that matter. The sound of his Chidori smashing through the wall made their skin crawl with dreadful anticipation of what was to come. But still, all three remained silent and pliant to his will.

Inside the hideout, Pain immediately felt it when the first barrier was broken, his heart rate starting to rise in worry and anticipation. The Chunin was desperately trying to get Andromeda to quiet down for a nap yet again, while Shikadai just seemed content watching the two struggle with each other.

"Iruka. A small group is trying to force their way in here and they've already managed to break one… no… two of the barriers set in place. I'm going to put the children under genjutsu again so that they stay quiet. Take them to the safe room, and don't come out no matter what you hear." Nagato ordered, doing his best to keep his voice level so as not to worry the Chunin.

It didn't work, there was clear panic on Iruka's face as he picked up the babies and scurried off. He gave one last pleading glance to Pain, a desperation that wouldn't be quelled until they the battle was over.

Nagato pulled his hands from his contraption and placed another string of barriers over the room, hoping that jutsus, the Anbu outside, and himself would be enough to prevent anything or anyone from getting at Naruto's children.

It wasn't long afterward that he heard the Anbu outside screaming, a rumbling ripping through the hollows of the hideout ominously following their cries. When the final barrier was brought down, he immediately recognized the chakra.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

Naruto was just finishing helping sort out a mess between rogue Mist shinobi and emissaries from the Stone when an eerie chill crept up his spine, making him shudder. It was similar to the feeling he'd had when Itachi was threatening Shikamaru all those months ago but somehow different, almost more distressing.

He jumped out of the window, not bothering to listen to the Stone kunoichi's rant about him being injured and introducing himself. He bolted back to his escort, almost plowing right through Aoba to get to Guy-sensei.

"Bushier Brow sensei! I need you to get an urgent message back to Konoha, or whoever is closest to where they are keeping my children. Something is wrong. I can feel it!" he shouted, his eyes filled with fear.

"Now, now. Hold on Naruto; just how do you know something is wrong? We would have gotten word already if something had happened to them!" Guy stated.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! Just do it and I'll explain afterward!"

The odd Jonin didn't hesitate a second time. He summoned his S.O.S. turtle and told it to go to the Cloud and warn the Allied Shinobi Counsel of an attack on the secret hideout Naruto's children were supposed to be in.

"Tell us what this is about, Naruto" Yamato requested. He knew they couldn't turn back, but by the desperate and almost unhinged aura emanating off of the blonde, something had to be done.

"It's a side effect of my seal with Kyuubi. I have instincts or something. When Shikamaru is in danger I can feel it because he's my mate, and I guess I have a similar ability with my children. When we were docked I felt a weird sensation starting and it's only getting worse.

His escorts looked at each other, believing their ward but also not having any advice on what to do. Having Nagato and Iruka look after the children away from the village had been a simple precaution. No one ever thought that Tobi would go looking for them or even have a way to find them. In order to even sense their presence, they'd need an extremely gifted sensory type shinobi, which Tobi didn't have according to Itachi's intel.

"Who would be bold enough to attack them?" Aoba asked.

Naruto shook his head and grimaced as another wave of trepidation washed through him, this time even more powerful than it had been before. "I… I don't know. Tobi would know better than to risk that even if it would help him succeed in his plan. He's so arrogant that he believes he can take Kyuubi from me by force; it's just not his style…"

" **Naruto…"**

" _Kurama! What do I do! This feeling… it just keeps getting stronger! I don't… I can't lose them! I can't; they mean everything to me!"_

" **You have to relax. Nagato has the Rinnegan and Iruka would die before he let anyone come close to your pups. Have faith in them… the anxiety should pass…"**

" _But what if it doesn't? Pain isn't as strong as he could be because his paths aren't with him! He's alone and crippled and-"_

" **Brat! Remember who you are. Killing your children would serve no goal, no matter who is trying to get to them. If any harm does come to them, you'd be unstoppable with your rage. They are much more likely to be taken captive and if that's the case then you can get them back…"**

" _They're just innocent babies though Kurama! They shouldn't be treated like pieces on a board. My chest hurts so much I don't think I can stand it!"_

"Naruto!" Guy exclaimed, pulling the teen from the recesses of his mind. "It's going to be okay. You've already got one of the best shinobi alive protecting them, and if something is truly amiss then you can be sure that every other elite shinobi from the Leaf and Sand will be sent over."

The blonde nodded, but it wasn't even really an agreement, just an acknowledgment that someone was talking to him. His chest continued to feel tight and uncomfortable, signaling that his children were still not safe, and it was only getting worse.

* * *

The little S.O.S. turtle rocketed through the air, whizzing by the Five Kages' heads before slamming into the table with a loud thud. "Naruto's children. Danger." It stated, looking up at Tsunade with an expectant expression.

"KAKASHI!" she bellowed, the Jonin showing up almost immediately afterward in a poof of smoke. "We just received an emergency message from Guy. Something is wrong with Naruto's children. Go there immediately and see what is happening. Take Gaara and whoever else you see fit with you."

The two shinobi nodded and teleported off, picking up Sakura, Kankuro, and Hinata along the way. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination with the Kazekage's sand flying them through the air at record speeds. Once they did arrive, however, their hearts sank.

All of the barriers placed around the area were gone and there was still smoke rising from beneath what trees were still standing.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and scout ahead. Nagato may still be-"

The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No… Kakashi sensei… All the Anu are dead and… and…"

"What is it?" Kakashi urged, his voice starting to raise in panic.

"I don't see the children inside!" she cried, rushing forward.

The rest of the group was quick to follow, running through the twisting pathways until they came across a major battle area, Nagato face down on the ground and a tan hand just barely visible behind a hole in the farthest wall.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed, rushing towards the room with Sakura while everyone else went to Pain.

Hinata set to work on Rinnegan wielder, barely able to sense his heartbeat any longer. His eyes opened slightly, and he glanced around.

"What the hell happened here?" Kakashi questioned, "Nagato! Who did this? Where are Andromeda and Shikadai?"

"S-Sas… Uch-ha" Pain gurgled, blood bubbling up from his mouth as he tried to give the information. His broken arm struggled up off the ground and he pointed, too weak and near death to do much else.

Rage didn't even begin to describe how Kakashi felt at that moment. Of all the people to do something so devious, Sasuke hadn't even crossed his mind. But, the realization that the Uchiha had been able to take down Nagato, even if he was alone and unable to bring his paths with him, was sobering.

"Gaara, Kankuro. I need you both with me to go after Sasuke. This area is still warm from the fight so they couldn't have gotten far. Hinata you and Sakura stay here and try your best to heal them." Kakashi ordered, summoning his hounds to follow their scent.

As he prepared to leave, he stopped by the room where the pink-haired teen was trying to heal Iruka, his heart stopping again when she looked up through teary eyes and shook her head. Her hands still glowed green, desperately trying to repair the damage, but her experience said it was too late.

Kakashi wanted to stay, to hold the man close and cry over his broken body, but he couldn't. He turned and hid his own tears as his pursuit group jumped off at their top speed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Again, super sorry that it took me so long to update! I'll try and post another chapter soon! Please let me know what you think so far, and if you have any ideas for what you want to see happen next!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review!**


End file.
